STO: Warzone
by The Flasherman
Summary: Having been promoted, can Jason Whyrens and his crew survive a mission deep into unknown territory to help an old friend?
1. Chapter 1

**ST:O – Warzone**

_Story two of the Fizzgig crew, and what horrors, what unnameable terrors shall I release upon them this time? We shall have to see. I think I'll start off with something nice, at least!  
_

_**Chapter One**_

The battlefield was rife with the dead, the green grass turning red as the life slowly drained from the men laying down their lives to protect their way, their fellows. There was screaming from soldiers all around the front lines, as men were run through, and shot. Some were cries of victory, some of defeat, and loss, and pain. At this point in the fight, where the uniforms were tattered and hung limply from soldiers on both sides, it was nearly impossible to tell who fought for which 61,132 invaders, weak and tired from a six day march to get to their position, tried to force their way forward, whereas the defending army, of merely 36,520, did their utmost to hold their ground, vastly outnumbered, but fighting with the righteousness that comes with knowing you're defending your home.  
The weapons were exceedingly primitive by 25th Century standards. However, with thousands dead or wounded on both sides, one would concede that those primitive weapons, powered not by battery packs but small controlled explosions, were just as effective. They were also more brutal.  
Ball bearings loaded into a small tube, and propelled at a high velocity didn't just incapacitate, they _ripped_. Tore into the flesh, where they sat, slowly poisoning the victim – if they survived the onslaught of having their bodies forcibly penetrated, they could almost certainly die from a long, painful, and lingering death.  
Lieutenant Samuel 'Sammy' Edwards watched the forces below fighting, slaughtering one another, and had to avoid a wayward cannonball that missed his head by mere inches. As much as he was a physician, and trained to heal, there was nothing that could be done to help the poor wounded officers all around him. As such, he turned to his right, and asked the only question he could.  
"Please pass the salt?"  
The woman next to him silently slid a small crystal shaker over to him, engrossed in the scene playing out from under them. If any of the soldiers were to look up the area they called Telegraph Hill, they would be surprised by the sight that greeted them, and mostly because of that woman. It wasn't just that she was a woman close to the front lines in a battlefield, because such things were almost unheard of. It wasn't the shock of white hair on her head, giving an almost aged look to one so obviously young. However, none of the troops had ever seen a woman who was blue, or had antennae on top of her head.  
Lieutenant Commander Corspa Zhen shook her head. "This is brutal. Barbaric, even. Why're we even here?"  
"Because we're having steak." The other man said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If we were having fish, we'd be on the ocean."

The three sat at a beautifully laid out table, white linens practically glowing as they flapped around the large mahogany table, upon which their dinner sat.  
"No, I mean, why're we eating at the site of a battle? _During_ the battle?" Corspa shook her head. "It just seems a little odd."  
"It's tradition!" Sammy said, nodding to his Captain. Jason nodded back.  
"Tradition, like trying to outperform your Captain and failing miserably."  
"Huh?"  
Jason stroked his goatee, and continued his meal. Sammy, glowering at his friend, brushed his burgeoning moustache with an index finger. Corspa shrugged off the idiocy of the rivalry between her boyfriend and his best friend, and pointed down at the firearms the troops were using.  
"What did you call those projectiles?"  
"_Minié balls_", Jason supplied, steak halfway to his mouth. "Something you should be intimately familiar with, given your choice of bedroom companion."  
"Har har." Sammy mock-glared, then turned his attention to Corspa. "The Minié ball projectile was amazingly lethal, for its day. This was the first real usage of them, and the power they represented was staggering. They could shoot through two boards of wood two thirds of an inch thick, and half a metre apart. They should certainly shatter bones, and the lead used in their construction would poison anyone who survived getting shot. Doctors of that day would rather amputate a limb that had been shot with a Minié, rather than risk a secondary infection." He shook his head. "A disgusting, vile contraption that provided more and more blood being spilt for no good cause." He looked at Jason. "Good wine."  
Jason merely nodded back, savouring it. "It's Portuguese. Crasto Douro."  
"Ah. Wasn't this the same wine we had that time the Italians invaded Provence in 1537?"  
Jason thought back, and chuckled at the memory. "You were convinced the wine wasn't synthehol, and showed up for a test fully believing you were drunk."  
Corspa looked between the two. "I haven't heard this story."  
Jason grinned evilly at Sammy. "Want to tell it?"  
"Nah, you tell it much better than I do." Sammy waved him off.  
"Well, alright then." Jason set down his wine glass. "Picture the scene – Sammy, having a psychosomatic reaction to what he believes is _real_ alcohol, stands up in the middle of the test, announces his allegiance to…what was it?"  
"'The almighty Kingfish.'"  
"Yeah, that was it. The almighty Kingfish. And leaves, declaring that the test is beneath him. He nearly failed the semester, and only a blood alcohol test convinced him he was sober. He re-sat the exam the next day, and aced it." Jason shook his head at the memory.  
"What's a Kingfish?"  
"I have _no_ idea." Sammy said ruefully. "It just sort of rolled off my tongue."  
Corspa speared a bit of beef with a fork, and chewed on it thoughtfully. "And we're in…Criminy?"  
"The Crimea." Sammy gently corrected. "On September 20th, 1854. This is the Battle of Alma, named for the Alma River." He gestured down the hill. "The first battle of the Crimean War, on Earth."  
"I don't understand why you two celebrate the warlike traits of your species. Especially when you consider that, by that time in your history, Andorians had been utilising warp flight for 700 years. _My_ people travelled the stars, where yours just rolled around in mud and killed each other over land disputes."  
Sammy rubbed her back affectionately. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if your people had made First Contact, and not the Vulcans?"  
"Oh, I don't wonder at all." Corspa smiled brightly. "We would have enslaved your kind, and you'd be bowing to me as your owner."  
Sammy arched an eyebrow. "I do that anyway."  
Corspa grinned. "Resistance is futile." She kissed Sammy, trying to ignore the feeling of his moustache tickling her face. She turned her attention back to Jason. "So, what's the point of this dinner?"  
Jason blinked. "I needed a point to share a meal with two friends?"  
"No, but it seemed like you had something you wanted to say earlier."  
Jason shook his head. "Now isn't the time for that. We're having fun."  
'_Fun. Right._' Corspa glanced around her, and down the hill. '_Casually eating a meal whilst your ancestors slaughter each other like butchers for a scrap of land._' "We're here, now, Captain Jay." She said, smiling at him. "Spit it out."  
Jason sighed, and put his napkin on the table in front of him. "I was going to call this a celebratory dinner. My file came up before the review board today."  
"And?" Sammy prodded him. "Did you get it, or not?"  
"I didn't, no." Jason shook his head. "I can't take off this Brevet pin just yet. It's still Commander Whyrens."  
Sammy felt sorry for his friend. In the six months since accepting promotion to Commander, and heading up Task Force Bright Light to weed out deep cover Section 31 operatives, Jason had suffered setback after setback. He was falling behind in his reports, his sense of humour was waning, and he constantly seemed stressed. How much of that was down to the job, and how much was down to Jasons' brutal induction into command, he couldn't say. He did, however, have a notion as to part of the reason Jason seemed constantly down.  
"Jay, man…I'll be the one to say it, if you want, but you need a First Officer."  
Jason shook his head. "Why? So they can work with me for a few days, shoot me, help put me on trial for murder, realise their mistake and then leave without apologising, or even saying goodbye?" He laughed bitterly. "I'm better off without. If I have to wait another six months, or another, I'll make it to Captain by myself, without any need for someone to stab me in the back like _she_ did."  
Sammy noted the venom in his friends' voice, and shook his sighed inwardly. '_I knew it. Of course, that doesn't make it any easier_.' "Jay, you can't run this ship single handedly."  
"Do you honestly think I don't know that?" Jason frowned. "I'm pulling double shifts, and I can barely concentrate. And what does the Fleet do to help me out? They're sending me a counsellor."  
Corpsa rested a hand on Jason's arm. "Jay, you _do_ need one. You had a serious psychological attack, and need counselling. I studied it a little, but there's only so much I can do."  
He nodded. "I get that, but it just feels like I'm giving up. Like I'm announcing to the galaxy that I'm not capable of captaining a Starship."  
"Everyone has problems, Jay." Sammy chimed in. "Remember when we were kids? You talked me into seeing someone a few years after that stuff happened with my parents."  
"You were 11. We're in our 20's now, Sammy, we're supposed to be past the time when we need someone to listen to how much our lives suck and nobody understands us."  
"Do we ever get past that point?" Corspa looked at him. "When you're young, your elders don't get you. When you're a young adult, nobody gets you. When you're young, the kids have no respect and don't get understand you. Everyone feels alienated and alone, Captain."  
"You two have each other."  
"And we argue and nearly break up at least once a week." Sammy shrugged. "She's a trained thug who, because of her Andorian physiology, can pick me up one handed-"  
"-And he never listens, acts like a kid, and leaves his socks all over our quarters." Corspa completed. "But yeah, we have each other, and it helps."  
'_But I have nobody'_, Jason thought bleakly. His friends, picking up on his mood, looked away as Jason studied the rolling fog that started to cover the blood soaked field below.  
Sammy broke the silence. "So, when does the Counsellor arrive?"  
"Tomorrow, late shift. I'm taking the day off, so Corspa'll be in command. I really need some rest and relaxation." '_And_', he added mentally, '_Time to try to get Katharine Hill out of my mind once and for all._'_  
_

* * *

"Damage report!" Captain Katharine Hill barked to her tactical officer, trying to be heard over the alert sirens, and the crackling of bridge console set aflame.  
"Long range sensors out, torpedo bays out, communications out, engines non-responsive." Lieutenant Anson reported. "The Klingons are demanding we power down our phasers, or they'll destroy us."  
"They'll do that anyway, Lieutenant." She looked over the short range sensor scans. "Can we mask our sensor signature?"  
T'Vral, her newest science officer, checked her console. "Yes, Ma'am, but it wouldn't do much good since we've got plasma fire burning across our hull. We're lit up like a _Lopno' DIghna'_" T'Vral caught the confused expression on her captain's face. "A Christmas Tree." She explained.  
Kat shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ensign. I don't speak Klingon."  
T'Vral blinked. "I heard the captain of the Fizzgig spoke _ta'_ _Hol_ fluently."  
"That was our _last_ Captain." Ensign Jonas, the helmsman stated, glancing at Kat, who scowled. "Belay that talk, Ensign, we need to focus on the here and now."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"What can we do?" Kat looked around. "Anyone?"  
When nobody spoke, Kat took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the smoke that filled the air. For the last few months, she had captained the Fizzgig with honour and integrity, trying to live up to the example that she'd set for her crew, including a certain Lieutenant who'd come aboard some time ago, as her new Captain. Transferred away, Kat had maintained control of the Fizzgig, which, despite her best efforts, was nowhere near as capable a front-line vessel as some others. She was old, and underpowered, and Kat both loved and hated the ship for it. And now…  
"This is the Captain to all hands." Kat said over the intercom. "Abandon ship. Repeat, abandon ship."  
She looked around her diminished bridge crew. "All of you to escape pods, now. We'll rendezvous at point Alpha Charlie One. It's a small M Class planet not far from here – we can hopefully hide from the Klingons long enough to be rescued. The nebula's barely charted, we should be safe."

As the bridge crew ran to the lifepods, one thought rammed itself home into Kat's mind. '_And, knowing my luck, I know who's going to show up to rescue me. Assuming he doesn't hate me, anymore…_'_  
_

* * *

Jason was in the shower when the call came in.  
"Captain, this is Corspa."  
He grumbled, and turned off the shower. "Go ahead."  
"Sir, the shuttle Chance is requesting permission to dock. The Counsellor's on board."  
"Understood. Send permission and direct them to shuttlebay two, assemble the senior staff, and give me a few minutes."  
"Aye, sir."  
As Jason towelled himself off, he tapped a button on his computer. "Computer, play the latest Federation News report."  
As Jason got dressed, he heard the latest reports. Mostly about how the war was going, with a few puff pieces thrown in to lighten the mood, the FNN was a welcome link back home for a Starfleet officer in deep space.  
"…with Defence Minister T'Valt demanding a less active role for Vulcans in the war, relationships with Earth are being strained. Today's casualty reports list four ships as destroyed in battle, and one destroyed whilst attempting to transport Seismic Stabilisers to a planet in the Rolor Nebula. The ships that were destroyed in battle were the USS El-Batalam, the USS Gotham, the USS Hentaiprice, and the USS Okrand. The ship destroyed in the aid attempt was the USS Fi-"  
"Channel off."  
The news report shut off, and Jason shook his head. Four more ships, gone. Hundreds of men and women, lives lost in some ridiculous war because the Klingons wanted to invade what was left of Romulus. '_At least I didn't know anyone on those ships_.' Jason thought to himself, taking a small measure of comfort in that.  
Checking himself in a mirror, he undid the top of his uniform, so that the top corner folded down, showing a splash of bright red against the jet black of his shirt. "There." He said out loud. "A little more festive for a welcoming party." He smiled briefly to himself, and exited his quarters.

Had he left 30 seconds later, he would have been present to receive the message that came through on his terminal, which arrived seconds after the door closed.

**To: **Captain Jason Whyrens, USS Thenardier.  
**From:** Admiral Jorel Quinn, Starbase One  
**Priority One Message**: After investigation, USS Fizzgig confirmed destroyed in Rolor Nebula. All hands lost, presumed dead. Condolences to yourself and your CMO and Chief of Security, who served on the USS Fizzgig with you. Please see attached video file, in accordance with the Last Will and Testament of Captain Katharine Hill, Commanding Officer, USS Fizzgig.  
Regards,  
Admiral Jorel Quinn.

* * *

Jason joined Corspa and Sammy on the shuttlebay, and watched the Chance land. Sammy turned to him, sadness evident on his features, as he squeezed Jason's shoulder.  
"Hey, man."  
Jason blinked. "Uhh….hey." He looked at Sammy's hand. "What's…uhm…what's up?"  
"Did you catch the FDN report?"  
"Yeah, I listened to it before I got here." He shook his head. "Such a waste of life."  
"Yeah." Sammy agreed. "If you need someone to talk to, and don't want to talk to the counsellor about it, I'm here for you."  
Corspa leaned over. "We both are."  
"Uhh…thanks, but I'll be okay."  
Sammy squeezed his shoulder again. "You don't have to keep it bottled up."  
"Okay, Sammy? What the hell're you talking about?"  
"You know…the news? About…a certain someone from your past?"  
Jason cast his mind back over the news report. '_Ah, yes. T'Valt. I hate that guy._'  
"I'm not too fussed about what happens with that stuck up pain in the arse, Sammy." He barely noticed as Sammy took his hand back, as he and Corspa recoiled in horror. "To be honest, I've been expecting something like this." Jason shook his head, a smile growing on his face. "Everyone gets what's coming to them eventually." He noticed the look his friends were giving him. "What?"  
Corspa was about to answer, when the door of the shuttle lowered. "Later." He whispered to her, and gave his full attention to the newcomer.  
"Counsellor, welcome aboard…the…"  
"Oh, wow." He heard Sammy mutter under his breath. Expecting Corspa to punch him, Jason was surprised when he noticed she, too, was staring. It was hard not to, really.

Clad in what Jason recognised as a light blue and extremely tight 23rd century Starfleet uniform, thigh high boots, and stockings, was a fairly tall, statuesque Betazoid. Brushing the light brown hair from her eyes, she smiled at the Captain and his two friends.  
"Captain." Her melodious voice echoed slightly through the bay, as she looked down at him. "I'm Commander Mara Olsoff, from Starfleet Medical. I believe you've been expecting me for some time, now."  
"Commander." Jason greeted her, extending his hand. She took it, and shook it lightly. "I'm Captain Jason Whyrens. Allow me to present my Chief Medical Officer, Samuel Edwards, and my Chief of Security, Corspa Zhen."  
Corspa blushed. "Hi."  
Mara smiled at her broadly, and winked. "It's a pleasure to meet the three of you." She looked around them. "Who's going to show me to my quarters?"  
"I think it's best if I do that myself, actually." Jason said, mindful of the looks their new Counsellor was getting from both Corspa and Sammy.  
"Wonderful." Mara purred, taking his arm in hers.

As they walked along the corridors of the Thenardier, Mara turned to look at him. "Captain, a question, if I may?"  
"Of course." Jason replied genially.  
"Why 'Thenardier'? I get named like Endeavour, Challenger, even Enterprise, although it's a name I find gets used far too often…but I don't recognise the significance of Thenardier."  
"Ah. 'La Devise du Cabaretier'_._"  
Mara blinked. "Pardon?"  
"It's French. An old Earth language, still in use today in some areas. Thenardier was a character from an old novel…one of the best from our 19th century…called Les Misérables. Thénardier was the villain of the piece; an inn-keeper, grave robber, looter, child beater, and general low-life."  
"Then why name a ship after such a terrible person?"  
Jason shrugged, as they got to her quarters. "I honestly don't know, but I suspect that, by remembering the worst that humanity can become, we can strive to overcome it." He paused. "Either that, or the guy who named this ship really has a strange sense of humour."  
"I see." Mara smiled. "Well, thank you for walking me to my door, Captain. It's good to know there are still some gentlemen in the Quadrant." She paused. "Would you like to come in?"  
"I…don't think that's a good idea, Counsellor."  
"Why not?" She frowned. "I'd like to review staff files right away, and arrange a meeting with everyone, on an individual basis."  
"Oh! Oh, I see. Well, it's late, and I should probably get to bed." Jason bluffed. Judging by the look he received from his telepathic counsellor, he knew she wasn't buying it for a second, but she played along.  
"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
"Good night, Counsellor."  
"Good night, Captain." Mara replied, a twinkle in her eye, and one eyebrow arched. After she retired to her quarters, Jason let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding in.  
"What was _that_?"  
He shook his head, and started to walk to his quarters. Halfway there, however, he decided to put together a preliminary request for a new First Officer, to be sent to Starbase One. Turning around, he headed for the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Day Zero_

Epsilon Gamma Four Baker Three was a bleak planetoid located in the Rolor Nebula. Designated point Alpha Charlie One by the crew of the USS Fizzgig, it was where the escape pods were supposed to go. The 200 strong crew of the Fizzgig was diminished by the Klingon ambush, and the 147 people who managed to get to escape pods didn't all survive. 49 escape pods launched, and most were shot down by the Klingons, as they fled their dying vessel. Out of the six escape pods that landed, one burned up on entry, and another slammed into a mountain at high velocity, faults that would later be attributed to faulty on-board computers.

Out of 200 people, a mere 12 survived. Captain Katharine Hill wasn't sure if she considered herself lucky to count amongst the survivors. She and the 11 others were in need of medical attention, and supplies – they had enough to last for a few weeks, but beyond that, nothing. They didn't dare activate the emergency beacon yet, in case the Klingons picked up on the signal. Ripping part of her uniform, and thankful she'd had the good sense to change the dress requirements of the Fizzgig back to a looser, more comfortable uniform than the older style her previous captain had insisted on, she made a makeshift bandage for the cut in her arm. '_Jason_', she thought to herself, frowning. She hadn't handled that situation well. Not well at all. Driving the thought of the man out of her mind, she focused on her crew, and their immediate problem. She glanced around, pulling a tricorder from her pocket, and scanned the immediate area. Finding what she was looking for, she gestured to the west. "Caves, that way." Her crew looked in the direction she pointed. "They should protect us from long range scans." She grabbed the supplies that she'd hoisted out of the escape pod. "Three kilometres, march it double time, people!"

Nobody had to say "Last one there's a dirty Klingon". They all knew that _real_ Klingons were out there, in the skies above them, and other worlds, moons and planetoids in the Nebula, hunting them. The sooner they were safely hidden, the better. As they were running, some instinct made Kat look up. There, in the sky, was what appeared to be a softer, fainter sun. She stopped, and watched. Tahiri, the chief engineer, stopped alongside her, and looked up, too.

"Is that…?"  
"Must be." Kat sighed. "My real first command as a Captain, blown up after a few months." They continued to run. "She was a good ship."  
"She was an old ship. Constantly falling apart, held together by string and insults."  
"Good memories, though."  
"Were they?" Despite the briskness of their run, Tahiri shot her captain a sideways glance.  
"Some of them."  
"If I may add, Captain….'Yarr'." Tahiri put on a burst of speed, and outpaced her friend, who was brought up short by her friend's comment. '_Admiral Quinn was right'_, Kat mused to herself, as she concentrated on keeping her breathing as even as possible. '_Pirates _aren't _funny_.'

When the last person had made it to the cave, Kat looked over every member of staff. '_We lost our Doctor, and Chef's gone, too_.' She motioned for everyone to sit down. "As you're all aware, the odds are against us, and the situation isn't a particularly good one. We have enough rations to last us five, maybe six weeks, but after that we're in trouble." She looked around. "Who here has taken the emergency field medic course?"  
Two people raised their hands. "Mister Jonas, since you don't have a helm to currently pilot from, you're our doctor now. Congratulations."  
"Ma'am," an ensign, just out of the academy, raised a hand nervously.  
"Yes?"  
"Why don't we activate the emergency beacon?"  
"Because, Ensign, with Klingons out there, they may find us first. Don't forget, it wasn't that long ago that the Klingons were our allies, so they may still have our frequencies." She shook her head. "I'll activate it when and if I have reasonable cause to believe we're no longer in immediate danger." She examined her tricorder. "According to these scans, the cave goes on for quite some way, and it looks like it may branch out. To make sure people don't get lost, we should leave a trail of non-essential items at marked intervals, but make them small enough so any Klingons won't find them. We know what we'd be looking for, but they might not." She removed her communicator, and, walking ahead several places, dug it in partly under a rock.  
"Let's move."

* * *

"So?"  
Jason looked at his friend over their shared breakfast, in the lounge known affectionately as 'Bay Five'. "So…what?"  
"How'd it go with Counsellor Hottie?"  
"Sammy." He said disapprovingly. "It didn't 'go'. I walked her to her quarters, she invited me in…"  
"Yes!" Sammy hissed, pumping his arm in the air. "Go _on_ my son! Whyrens shoots, he scores!"  
"…And I refused."  
"What? _Why_?"  
The captain shrugged. "Maybe because I have some sense of decorum?" He cast his mind back. "Speaking of which, what was up with Corspa yesterday? I thought she was going to smack you silly, but she was drooling just as much as you."  
"Biological imperatives, Jay." Sammy smirked at him. When he noticed the blank look Jason was giving him, he sighed. "What do you know about Andorian physiology?"  
Jason shrugged. "Andorians have blue skin, white hair, antennae. They're physically far stronger than a human of the same height and weight, due to the high gravity of Andoria. However, they tire faster."  
"And?"  
"And nothing. You're the medical marvel around here. I just blow stuff up."  
"Jay, Jay, Jay." Sammy shook his head. "Andorians have four genders. Two male, two female. All four are needed for reproduction."  
Jason stared at his friend. "So…you and Corspa don't actually…?"  
"What? Of course we do! All the damn time! We're talking reproduction, not sex."  
Jason blushed. "Okay."  
"Hell, we were considering doing it in your ready room."  
"Hey!" Jason thought for a moment more. "So, Corspa's, what? Bisexual?"  
"As much as any Andorian is, really. But it was more of a biological-"  
"Biological imperative, right, you said." Jason sipped at his coffee, and then paused as a thought struck him. "Are you sure that Corspa's even…you know…_female_?"  
Sammy stared. "What?"  
"Well, four genders. There's a 50% chance you're wrong."  
"Jay."  
"And you _did_ nearly fail Comparative Xenobiology, if memory serves."  
"_Jay!_"  
"C'mon, Sammy. Who's the butch, and who's the bi-"  
"Jason Benjamin Whyrens!"  
Jason blinked. "The full name? _Really_?"  
"Whatever works." Sammy grinned, and scooped up some scrambled egg on his fork. "Anyway, you're evading the issue again."  
"What issue? You mean the Counsellor?"  
"No." Sammy studied his friend closely. "I mean Katharine Hill."  
Jason dropped his fork, then leaned in close. "Captain Hill is _not_ an issue. She's a non-entity, as far as my ship, my crew, and my life are concerned."  
"Yeah, we gathered that from yesterday."  
"What?"  
"I mean, Jay, I know you two didn't part on the best of terms, but gloating over her death wasn't very…"  
Sammy trailed off, noticing the look of sheer horror in his best friend's face.  
"You didn't know."  
Jason shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.  
"Who did you think we were talking about yesterday, then?"  
Jason continued to stare, and Sammy noticed that his hand was trembling. He stood up, and lifted Jason to his feet. "Okay, man, come on. We have to get you to sickbay right now." Sammy looked around and saw the rest of the crew in the lounge watching. "He ate some bad eggs. Do yourselves a favour, and stay away from the K'Tarian poached eggs today." He tapped his communicator. "Edwards to Corspa."  
"Corspa here."  
"Corspy, we have a problem with the Captain, concerning the thing we discussed yesterday."  
There was a slight pause. "I'm on my way, Doctor."  
After several seconds, Sammy helped Jason get out of the lounge doorway, and down the corridor. The Turbolift nearest to them opened, and Corspa came out. She saw the look on Jason's face, and tutted. "He didn't know?"  
"He didn't know."  
Corspa nodded. "Where're we taking him?"  
"Sickbay's close."  
She nodded, then looked around. Seeing nobody about, she looked Jason in the eye. "Sorry, Captain Jay, but you're in no condition to walk unaided right now." She wrapped an arm around him supportively, and she and Sammy half helped, half carried him off down the corridor.  
Upon reaching Sickbay, Sammy tapped his communicator again. "Edwards to Counsellor Olsoff."  
"Olsoff here."  
"Counsellor, we have your first appointment of the day in Sickbay. If you could join us, please?"  
"Of course, I'll be there shortly."

* * *

_Day Three_

_Captain's Emergency Log, Stardate unknown. For four nights and three days, my crew and I have searched the caverns we've been forced to call 'home', and we've found nothing of interest to us. Ensign Jonas believes that some of the fungus growing on the walls of the caves could, with proper sterilisation, be edible to us, but I'd rather believe we're going to be rescued before it comes to that. In another day or two, I'll trigger the homing beacon which will alert Starfleet that there's a crew that needs rescue. The Klingons will have probably given up by then, and gone off in search of more 'honourable' combat. Hopefully, our rescue craft will find 12 officers ready to come home, rather than 12 corpses in need of burial. If our Doctor had survived landfall, I'd be more willing to accept an optimistic approach to the situation we find ourselves in. However, two of my crewmembers have fallen ill to an infection, which is slowly killing them. It's all I can do to keep them busy and occupied, to take their minds off the fact that, without immediate medical attention, they're going to die. _We're_ going to die. My mind keeps going back, and forcing me to think about mistakes I've made. There are a few, some really big ones. If I make it back home, I'm going to correct them, starting with apologising to a good man who didn't deserve the treatment I gave him._  
_If I don't make it back home, then I know he'll understand anyway. I took care of that before I took his ship from him._

Kat ended the log, and looked around for her crew. She had wandered off to get some privacy from her crew, who didn't need to hear her recording, or her fears. She had to remain vigilant, solid, calm, cool and collected in front of them. She certainly didn't want the ones who had known Captain Whyrens to hear her mention her regrets concerning him, either. A good captain should be the model of certainty, and second thoughts and regrets would make her seem weak, and in this emotionally charged environment, weakness wasn't something she could afford.

Walking back to the camp, she heard a voice, faintly echoing down the tunnel. She allowed herself a smile. Ensign Jonas had taken it upon himself to be the morale officer, and it was his voice that she heard. 'Must be campfire time', she mused to herself, as she stood just outside the entrance to the camp, listening.  
"…No, we're not the first people to set up camp here. Haven't ever heard of the explorer vessel Layton?"  
"No." Another voice replied. Kat snorted. Layton was Jonas' middle name.  
"Well, back when the nebula was first discovered by Starfleet, some 70 years ago, a ship did the first surveys, and legend says they found this rock. However, after a few weeks, something happened to them. Nobody knows what, and nobody knows why, but whilst mining for Qualithium, the crew suddenly…vanished, without a trace. Their captain wanted to send down a team to find them, but the first officer was against it, because he was a superstitious sort. The captain ignored her commanders protests, and led a rescue team…and she was never heard from again. The first officer told his captain to wear a transporter beacon, but that, too, vanished, and wasn't located. The commander declared an emergency and left the system.  
"Some people say the Captain took shelter in a cave, very much like this one, and was distraught that her crew had left her. She took to wandering the planetoid, and some believe that she's still out there, today. Her transporter beacon…" Kat saw Jonas look towards the mouth of the cave, where she stood hidden, and they made eye contact briefly. "…Her transporter beacon still making that noise. 'Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.'"  
She saw one of her science lieutenants shake her head. "That's a ridiculous story, Jonas."  
Jonas shrugged. "Maybe it's just a story. Maybe there's some truth to it, I don't know. But if you ever hear that beeping, just be careful."  
The camp fell silent. Kat made a decision, and pulled out her tricorder, making a few adjustments to the settings, and held it aloft, so people would be able to hear it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Her crew gasped, and looked around frantically. Jonas motioned for them all to be quiet. "Everyone be still. It's the Captain, come looking for her crew!"  
The Lieutenant saw Kat's shadow. "It's her!" She yelled, pointing. "It's the Captain!"  
Kat made her way into the cave, hiding the tricorder, and looked around. "Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

Relieved, the crew laughed at their own gullibility and the story, and Kat joined in. '_Maybe this isn't so bad after all._' Yes, she was temporarily stranded on a planetoid, yes, her crew was in trouble, and yes, the Klingons could come down at any second, find them, and kill them all. However, for the time being, she was alive, in mostly good health, and she had her crew with her.

Life could be worse.  


* * *

"I need to know everything you two can tell me about this Katharine Hill." Mara stated firmly.  
"Why?"  
"Because, Doctor Edwards, I'd like to know the patients history with her before I talk to him. You like to know a medical history on your patients, yes? Similarly, I like to get an emotional history."  
Corspa and Sammy glanced at each other. This time, it was Corspa who spoke. "Counsellor…I don't think you have the necessary clearance to know the entire history of the Captain and Captain Hill."  
Mara sighed in vexation. "Lieutenant Commander, I have Omega Nine Clearance, the same as your Captain does." When the two stared at her in disbelief, she shrugged. "How am I expected to talk to every member of the ship about anything that's troubling them, if I can't know everything that's troubling them?"  
"Uhh…well…"  
Sammy and Corspa took it in turns to relate the short, but emotional story of Captain Whyrens, then-Commander Hill, and Jason's alternate personality, each taking up the thread and relaying parts of the story that they specifically knew.

When they had finished, Mara nodded. "It sounds like you three had an…eventful first week as Starfleet officers."  
"That's one way of putting it." Sammy nodded.  
"And she never said goodbye?"  
"Not to him. To us, yes."  
"Does he know she said goodbye to you two?"  
Corspa nodded. "I think that just made him feel worse."  
"Yeah." Sammy agreed. "Jason was starting to become emotionally involved with Commander Hill, and she had said she was starting to feel the same about him, although I don't think he knew that. When she left, without saying goodbye…we don't talk about it much. I think Jay just wants to move on and forget about her."  
Mara consulted the terminal. "Earlier on, you mentioned something about dressing up like pirates?"  
"Yeah, a practical joke Sammy and Jason played on Kat."  
Mara nodded thoughtfully. "So, it would be fair to make the assumption that Jason was, at least six months ago, a very care-free individual?"  
"Oh, totally."  
"And now?"  
The silence she received answered her question. "I see. Well, I should speak to the Captain, then."

She walked out of Sammy's office, and sat down next to Jason.  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"No."  
Mara fought against the impulse to roll her eyes. "Captain…may I call you Jason?"  
"Sure, other people do."  
"Jason, I understand you had a big shock today."  
"That's one way of looking at it."  
"Okay," Mara said, gamely. "What's another way of looking at it?"  
Jason thought about it. "The woman I was starting to fall in love with, and broke my heart, died."  
"Right, so it's a pretty big shock."  
"I guess."  
"Do you have to be so petulant?"  
"I don't need to talk to anyone about this."  
"Fine." Mara crossed her arms over her chest. "What _do_ you need?"  
"Beer."  
"Synthehol won't help."  
"Synthehol?" Jason shorted. "Who said anything about _that_? I said beer."  
"You're not having any alcohol."  
Mara shook her head. "You're acting like a child."  
Jason turned to look at her fully. "What did you just say?"  
"I said…"  
"What…did you…just say?"  
Mara paled. As a Betazoid, she could not only sense the emotions of others, but hear their thoughts. And Jason, right now, was having very dark and angry thoughts directed at her.  
"Never mind, Captain. We should pick this up sometime later."  
Mara got up to leave, and was nearly to the door when she heard a small voice. "She never said goodbye."  
She turned. "Pardon?"  
Jason shrugged. "I thought we were friends, at least. I liked her, and I thought she was interested in me, too. But she never said goodbye."  
Mara sat down next to him, and patted his knee. "Tell me about her."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'd like to know."

Hours later, Jason went to his quarters, still feeling melancholy, but no longer in such a terrible state. As he entered, he saw his computer terminal blinking. '_Hmm, what's this?_' He pressed the main button, and sat down.  
He read the message from Admiral Quinn, and felt his stomach turn. To be told by his friends that Kat had died was one thing – to read it in a message from the head of Starfleet Operations was something else entirely.  
'_Video fil_e?' His hand trembling, he pressed the button to enable the playback.

Kat's image appeared before him, looking as beautiful as she ever did. She toyed with her ponytail nervously for a second, her green eyes somehow finding his instantly.  
"Jason, if you're seeing this…well, it means I'm gone." Her Southern twang was as warm as he remembered, and he felt himself start to well up with tears. '_Don't do it_.' He told himself furiously. '_She'd never cry over you_.'  
"It's a week since you accepted promotion, and took over the Thenardier. Although I wasn't at your ceremony, I've got a Holoimage of it, that Corspa sent me." The video panned over, and, sure enough, there was a framed image of him wearing his third pip, saluting for the camera. Right next to it was another one, taken shortly after the first, with Jason in the middle of a grinning Sammy and Corspa. Jason knew that image well, as he had the same picture on his desk. He glanced at it reflexively, and shook his head.  
"You look so sad in those pictures. I'd like to think that isn't because of me, but…well. It probably is. I wanted to explain myself to you, in the event that I never got the chance to in person." She took a deep breath. "Jason, I never knew…never _thought_…that you were on the opposite side to me in the war I was fighting against Section 31. When I found out that you were, it shocked me, I'll admit, but I knew that there had to be some reason for it. Then, when I discovered what had been done to you, I was outraged – but it made so much sense. The unease I got from being around you at times, your…unusual behaviour." She shook her head. "But by the time everything had been sorted out, I had come to a realisation. Sammy told me that you were developing feelings for me, and I…well, I was starting to feel the same way. I wrestled with this for some time, before I realised that to be with you would be selfish." She sniffed. "As much as I wanted to be, it would have ended up ruining our working relationship, and I'd have to transfer out. To save you…to save _us_ that pain, I walked away." She wiped her eyes, which had become wet. "One thing I can never forgive myself for, though, is not saying goodbye to you. I know you wanted me to be there when you woke up, but…I just couldn't. It would have changed my mind, and I just couldn't do that.  
"I'm sorry, Jason. I wish…well. I wish." She smiled out at him, and he smiled back at the image, as hard as it was to make her out through his own tears.  
"I could have loved you, Jason. I'm sorry I've cheated you out of that, but it's for the best. Now you know, I hope you can move on, and find someone more worthy of you.  
"Katharine Hill out."  
Jason paused the image, and reached out to the monitor, stroking down the side of Kat's image.  
"I could have loved you too, Kat. Be at peace."

Sighing, he wiped his eyes, and opened a new message, a reply to Admiral Quinn.

**To: **Admiral Jorel Quinn, Starbase One  
**From:** Captain Jason Whyrens, USS Thenardier.  
**Message**: Message regarding USS Fizzgig acknowledged. Request permission to hand over control of Task Force to second in command. Request permission to visit last known co-ordinates of Fizzgig and retrieve any bodies for proper burial. Request permission to engage any hostiles in the area of Fizzgig's last known co-ordinates.

Regards,  
Captain Jason Whyrens.

Seconds later, his terminal beeped at him, indicating a reply.

**To: **Captain Jason Whyrens, USS Thenardier  
**From:** Admiral Jorel Quinn, Starbase One  
**Message**: Task Force mission more important than retrieval mission at this point in time. Requests officially denied. Leave of absence granted for Captain Jason Whyrens and crew, USS Thenardier.

Regards,  
Admiral Jorel Quinn.

Jason was just about to compose a reply back, when another message came through.

**To:** Captain Jason Whyrens, USS Thenardier  
**From:** Jorel Quinn  
**Message:** Jason, now you're officially on leave, I have a few places in mind you may want to visit. As lovely as Risa is at this time of year, there are different places to go that might pique your interest more. Might I suggest, as a friend, that you try the Rolor Nebula? Co-Ordinates as follows: 254.5/358.2/100.4.  
Enjoy your vacation, and I hope you find what you're looking for.

Regards,  
JQ

"You sneaky son of a bitch." Jason managed a smile, then looked out of his viewport.  
"We're coming to bring you home, Kat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Day Seventeen

"Incoming!" Jonas screamed, diving for cover with his phaser in his hand. The rest of the Fizzgig survivors followed suit, as green disruptor blasts shot harmlessly overhead, colliding with rock face, and disintegrating where it hit. This was the third time in as many days that the Klingons had attacked them, and it seemed no matter where they ran to, no matter where they hid, the Starfleet officers couldn't avoid being ambushed.  
Jonas looked around for his Captain. The sound of grunts and pain gave him cause to look to his right, where he saw her, Bat'leth in hand, squaring off against three Klingons, similarly armed. '_I have to help her; she won't last against those odds, and…._' Sensing someone above him, he looked away from Hill, and stared right into the eyes of a Klingon. "Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam, chelwI'!"  
"Uhh….sure." Jonas shot the warrior in the foot, who howled in pain, hopping around. '_Now, what did Captain Whyrens say that time?_' "bImoH. 'oy' mInDu'wIj!"He yelled, executing a dropkick into the Klingon's gut.  
He took the disruptor from the felled Klingon, and turned to help his Captain, only to see her standing tall, breathing heavily, with three Klingon corpses at her feet. Her ponytail was free, and she had a cut on her right cheek. Beyond that, she didn't have a scratch on her.  
"Damn."  
Kat looked at him, and shook her head. "Stop daydreaming, Jonas, and grab Daystrom and Merribee!"  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
Kat rushed off to help some other crewmen, and Jonas went searching for the two critically ill crewmembers.

When he found them, in the cave he'd set all the medical equipment and rations up in, his stomach turned. He was a helmsman, not a security officer, not a doctor, and his upbringing on Betazed had taught him a life of quiet contemplation and dignity. He was emotionally and mentally unprepared for the sight that met him when he rushed in.  
The Klingons had been through, that much was certain. They had been through, and been very thorough. What few pieces of medical equipment had been salvaged from the downed escape pods had been smashed to worthless pieces, and their entire ration supply was vaporised. However, this was nothing compared to Ensign Merribee and Lieutenant Daystrom.  
It had been obvious, even to a non-trained observer like Jonas, that the invaders had toyed with the sick crewmen before slaughtering them. Their faces contorted in pain and horror, it was clear that they had suffered. Limbs had been hacked off, but not cleanly. The stomachs and chest cavities of the two crewmen had been similarly opened up, and entrails lay strewn across the ground of the cave, blood still seeping out, pooling around the two men. Merribee's left leg was twitching, and….and…  
Jonas keeled over, overcome with violent nausea. After emptying the contents of his stomach, he struggled to look at the corpses before him. '_I'm not a fighter, I'm a helmsman! I haven't been trained for this!_' A slow coldness overtook him, and he forced himself, slowly, to stand.  
'_No, you're not a fighter._ _You're a son of the Ninth House_.' He told himself. '_You're Ensign Gareth Jonas of Betazed_.' He grabbed his phaser, and checked the power. Finding it almost full, he nodded to himself. '_And no noble son of Betazed would leave his friends unavenged_.'  
Hearing a commotion behind him, Jonas spun, and automatically pointed the phaser. He saw the nine armed figures before him, all brandishing weapons, and he blinked.  
"Oh."

* * *

"I think this is a terrible idea." Captain Emony Pren scowled.  
"Emony…"  
"Don't you 'Emony' me, Captain Whyrens." The Trill put down her Padd. "You want to leave the Task Force…"  
"Temporarily." Jason tried to placate her.  
"Even if it was just for a _week,_ it would be too much! You're the only one here with any experience in detecting these operatives. Without you, we may as well hang up our uniform jackets and go to the Holodeck."  
Jason sighed. "For the last time, Emony, I never detected a Section 31 agent, I _was_ one."  
"So you're a turncoat, is that it?" Pren shook her head. "You humans are insane."  
Jason raised an eyebrow. "Humans?"  
"I thought I was joining a Trill operation! I saw the holos of you." She gestured to his Trill spots. "And then I find out that I'm working with a single lifespan individual, with less life experience than my last host's pet Targ!"  
"Hey!" Jason stared, open mouthed. "You're only on, what? Your second life?"  
"Third." Pren said, with a hint of smugness that Jason didn't like one bit.  
"Captain Pren." Jason started, firmly. "You may end up living for twelve lifetimes. However, one thing that I would have hoped you'd have learned by now is that us '_single lifespan'_ individuals can have as much experience as someone who lives even nine lifetimes, especially if those lifetimes are spent in a learning annex."  
"And what've you done that's given you your vaunted life experience, Captain?"  
Jason scowled. "Let's see, shall we? I got drunk, stole a starship, killed a ship full of Klingons without a scratch to my Miranda Class vessel, purposefully electrocuted myself, got shot by my first officer, got put on trial for murdering my clone where the chief prosecutor was a Starfleet Admiral who's now the Vulcan Defence Minister, tried to emotionally cripple my best friend, got beaten half to death by my chief of security, tried to emotionally cripple my first officer, tried to steal a Runabout, got shot by a blow dart, fought an alternate personality that had been embedded in my brain by a top secret organisation that I worked for, lost the woman I love, and got promoted to lead this Task Force."  
Pren blinked. "That's a lot for any one lifetime."  
Jason snorted. "Captain, I did that in my first _week_ after graduating the Academy."  
"Oh."  
"Admiral Quinn put me on extended leave. I'm not asking for your permission, I'm _telling_ you that you're in charge until I get back. If you really have any problems with that, then please take it up with him. If you want to, you can find him at Starbase One." His voice softened. "Emony, you're a great officer. You can certainly be in charge until I'm back; this is just something that I have to do."  
She nodded. "Understood, sir."  
Jason stood, and nodded. "I'll be in contact, Captain Pren."  
"I look forward to it, Captain Whyrens." She held out a hand, and Jason shook it, smiling. "I'll see you when I get back."  
"I hope so, sir." She paused. "Captain…what _is_ the deal with the Trill spots?"  
'_Do I tell her?_' Jason pondered, before making his decision. Somehow, he doubted that this very proud Trill would appreciate hearing the tale of how Sammy knocked him out and took his unconscious form to a tattoo parlour. "It's a long story, Captain. I'll tell you when I get back to the group."  
Pren nodded, and Jason took his leave. Exiting Pren's briefing room to the bridge, he turned left, to head into a Turbolift, when a green flash upended him, and sent him sprawling down to the ground.  
"What the…?"  
He looked up at his attacker, and saw an extremely short green…_alien_.  
"Are you okay, Captain?" Pren asked, leaving the briefing room. She extended a hand, and Jason took it, pulling himself to his feet.  
"I'm fine. What about you…uhm…?"  
"Feeeeeeewuuuuuuuuuuuuush." The green Alien pointed to himself, and nodded once, quickly.  
"Feewush?"  
"Feeeeeewuuuuuuuuush!" the Alien responded, twisting his mouth into what Jason assumed was a smile.  
"Feewush here is my second officer, and chief engineer. If he can't make a warp-drive do it, it just isn't physically possible."  
"Ah. Well, it's nice to meet you, Feewush."  
"Feeeeeeeeewuuuuuuuush!" Feewush twitched his antennae, and moved off.  
"Captain…what _race_ is Feewush?" Jason whispered to Pren.  
"He's a Feewush." She replied, evenly.  
"No, I got his name, but what species?"  
"Feewush isn't his actual name, it's what we call him. As far as we can tell, all Feewush are called Feewush."  
"Feewush is the plural?"  
"Plural, singular, collective noun, everything. It's also the only thing they're capable of saying, which is probably where the name came from."  
"Ah." Jason thought this over. "If he can only say 'Feewush', how do you know what he's trying to say?"  
He felt a tug at his trousers, and looked down. The four foot green alien smiled up at him, Jason's confused face reflected back in the jet black eyes of the Feewush.  
'_Actually, Captain, my race uses telepathic communication with each other. It's opened up a host of potential. We have an almost hive mind, although we still have some individuality._' Jason heard a deep male baritone in his head.  
"Oh, I see."  
"!" Feewush beamed at him, lowering and raising his right antennae.  
"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance too, Feewush." Jason smiled, and bowed slightly. "If you'll excuse me, I have to return to my ship."  
"Feewussssssh!"  
"Uhm….yeah!"  
When the Turbolift door closed on Jason, he sagged against the wall of the small conveyer. "What a day _this_ is turning out to be. Nobody could be having a worse day than I am right now."

* * *

Kat heard Jonas scream, and closed her eyes. She was too far away to do anything to help her loyal helmsman, and she knew he'd be dead before she could get there. Most of her crew was dead, or dying. She crouched down near Tahiri, who was holding her hands against what could only be a fatal stomach wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood.  
"Don't worry about me, Kat." She was saying, faintly. She coughed, and Kat ripped off her uniform sleeve, using it to gently mop away the specks of blood that appeared on her friends lips.  
"Tahiri, you're going to be okay. I promise."  
Her dying friend forced herself to smile. "You're a terrible liar, Hill. Promise me something."  
"Tahiri…"  
"Promise me you'll hide. Go, run, and don't stick your head out of whatever hole you jump into until Starfleet arrives to help."  
"I can't do that."  
"If they get you…if they kill all of us…then there won't be anyone left to tell our families how we died. You owe us that, Kat."  
"I…"  
"Get going, now! Before…"  
They heard a scrape behind him, and footsteps. Turning, Kat saw a figure running towards them, obscured by shadow. A nearby disruptor blast lit up the lower part of his face, and all Kat saw was part of a beard.  
"It's too late, Tahiri. But I'm going to make them pay."  
Tahiri closed her eyes, and her breath rattled in her chest.

Kat grabbed the Bat'leth she'd wrestled from the first Klingon invader she'd killed, and spun to face the fast approaching Klingon. Screaming a wordless battle cry, she sprinted towards the attacker, meeting him in the darkness of the tunnel, and swung her Bat'leth with all her might.

* * *

"Report."  
"Sir." Corspa nodded. "We're approaching the co-ordinates you…obtained for us."  
Jason nodded. If Quinn wanted this to be unofficial, he'd have to leave his name out of any logs or report.  
"There are three Klingon Birds of Prey in standard orbit of a planetoid 17 kilometres from us."  
"Why?"  
"Sir?"  
Jason frowned. "The crew of the Fizzgig are dead. There's nothing of value here, so why are the Klingons still in…oh." Realisation struck. "They're searching for any technology or secrets that may have been aboard the ship and survived."  
"Starfleet protocol states we should try to recover it first, to stop it falling into enemy hands."  
"No problem." Jason smiled at the view screen grimly. "But first, we're going to kill those Klingon bastards that got Kat." He looked around the bridge, as if daring someone to challenge him for being too emotional. Corspa nodded. "With pleasure, sir."  
Jason sat back. "All hands, red alert." He tapped a button on his chair. "All sections, report in."  
"Medical bay, standing by." Sammy's was the first voice to reply. "Science systems online."  
"Engineering, standing by for any power you might need." The chief engineer reported in over the comm line.  
"Tactical station one, prepped and ready." Anson said.  
"Tactical station two, powered up." Corspa announced. "Phaser bank, charged. Phaser cannons, set, front Quantum Torpedo bay, armed. Phaser turret, charged, rear Quantum Torpedo bay, armed."  
Jason nodded. "Let's blast these bastards to Sto-Vo-Kor. Attack pattern Beta, engage, fire at will!"

The Thenardier dove towards the three Birds of Prey, firing at the lead ship with its' phaser cannons. Circling slowly, the Klingon commander of the ship, in his arrogance, hadn't raised his shields, and the multiple blasts from the powerful weapons tore his right wing housing off, venting flammable gas that turned immediately, into a frozen liquid that caked his hull.  
"Fire torpedoes, high yield!"  
"Firing." Corspa pressed a control, and three silver balls shot out from the Thenardier, colliding with the ice, igniting it. The first Klingon ship exploded, almost before its' fellows could raise shields and turn around.  
"Confirmed kill, Captain. The other two ships are coming at us from different sides."  
Jason nodded. "Engineering."  
"Vansool here, Captain." The chief answered.  
"When I give the signal, reverse the shield polarity."  
"Aye, sir."  
The Klingons ships started firing at the Federation vessel, and Jason shouted to his helmsman, "Evasive manoeuvres! Pattern Alpha Four."  
"Aye, sir."  
The view screen showed the stars and Klingon vessels corkscrew around, spinning almost too fast to see.  
"Sir, we're taking damage to our shields. 87%...84%..."  
"Vansool, now!"

The shield polarity reversed, and Corspa studied her readouts. "89%...94%...the Klingons are recharging out shields for us."  
"Damage report."  
Sammy's voice came over the comm. "Three injured crewmen, sir."  
"Do what you can for them, Sammy, and send a science team to Engineering to help out with any injuries they may sustain there."  
"Understood."  
Jason turned his attention fully back to the view screen. "Corspa, pick a ship."  
"The one to port, sir."  
"Why port, Corspa?"  
The Andorian shrugged. "I prefer port to brandy."  
Jason laughed. "Okay, ladies choice it is. Port ship, fire phasers, and send a spread of torpedoes towards it."  
"Aye, sir, firing now…"  
After a few seconds, Corspa shook her head. "No real effect, Captain. Sir! The starboard vessel's cloaking."  
"Wimps." Jason thought for a second, considering and discarding potential strategies, when he came up with a solution. "Prepare a high yield torpedo attack from our rear bay."  
"Sir?"  
"Trust me." Jason smiled at Corspa.  
"Yes, sir." After a second, she reported back. "Ready to launch."  
"Target the port ship with everything we've got, and fire!"

The Thenardier swung to port, catching the visible Klingon vessel in its sights. Orange phasers, both in beam and in stuttered bursts, struck the Bird Of Prey repeatedly, hammering at its shields non-stop. After a few seconds, Corspa cleared her throat. "Fore shields are down on the Klingon vessel."  
"Prepare to fire from the rear bay."  
"…Aye, sir." An alert chime sounded, and Corspa's eyes went wide in alarm. "Sir, the other vessel is decloaking!"  
"Where?"  
"Directly…behind us."  
"Fire the torpedoes, then."  
Corspa slapped a button, and the torpedoes arced out towards their target. Catching the aft ship before the shields had been raised, they obliterated the previously cloaked vessel.  
"Secondary target terminated. Primary target's shields completely down."  
"Fire a Quant at it, Corspa."  
"Aye, sir."

The Thenardier flew through the resulting fireball, and slowly turned back towards the planetoid their now deceased enemies had been orbiting.

"Stand down from Red Alert, and someone give me a sensor scan of the planetoid."  
"Sir." Mara looked up from her console, and Jason did a double take. "Counsellor?"  
Olsoff shrugged. "I know my way around a bridge, Captain."  
"Fair enough. Well, report."  
"Multiple Klingon lifesigns near a cave…I'm not picking anything up in the cave, though, it must be shielding our sensors."  
"Do a scan for emergency beacons?"  
"Sir?"  
Jason shrugged. "Anything considered of value has an emergency beacon on a subspace frequency, to help Federation ships locate it in case of…well, in case of something like _this_." He gestured to the view screen.  
Mara nodded, and examined her findings. "Picking up one, very faint…possibly from inside the cave, sir."  
Jason stood, and gestured to Corspa. "Commander, you're with me. We're heading down to the cave to search for whatever artefacts the Fizzgig crew left behind."  
"Aye, sir."  
"Counsellor, since you know your way around a bridge, and you hold comparative rank to me, you have the bridge."  
"Aye, Captain."  
Jason tapped his communicator. "Whyrens to Doctor Edwards."  
"Edwards here, Captain."  
"If you can be spared, you're coming along on the away team."  
"I'll pack my suntan lotion, Jay."  
"Bring a phaser rifle with you."  
Sammy's voice sobered up. "Aye, sir."

They beamed down to a location approximately two kilometres south of the cave entrance – far enough away that they hoped the relatively low powered sensors that the Klingons would have on them wouldn't pick up their transporter signals. Jason, Corspa, Sammy, and two security officers designated themselves Group A, and group B consisted of four other security guards and a field medic, chosen by Sammy.  
"Group B, circle around and flank their right side. Group A, do the same to their left. Stay hidden, and take up positions to attack on my order only. Set phasers to kill."  
"Sir?"  
Jason looked the security guard in the eye. "Set to kill, Lieutenant. We're in war, and we can't count on those damn redundancies the Klingons have to keep them out of the count long enough to get into the cave, find the technology we can, and beam out safely."  
"Aye, sir."  
"Any other questions?"  
The other officers looked at him, stony faced, not saying anything.  
"Let's move."  


* * *

Kat felt a fist connect with her jaw, sending her sprawling backwards. A well aimed kick sent the Bat'leth out of her hands, and she had to jerk her head to one side to avoid being decapitated on her way down. Picking herself up, she adopted a boxing pose, and smiled grimly into the darkness, where she could hear the heavy breathing of the Klingon before her.  
Snarling, she waded in, fists and feet hitting air, and then, contact. The two attackers barely able to make anything out of each other, even standing toe to toe, fought with a ferocity that could only come with trying to stay alive, and only doing that by killing the other.  
The fight lasted no more than a minute or two, and Kat, for all her strength and commitment, didn't stay upright for long. With cracked ribs and a bloody face, she collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath. She felt, rather than saw, her opponent standing directly above her, and in her minds eye, she saw the Klingon levelling a disruptor at her. In a moment borne out of the sense of sheer survival, she raised her right leg, and as hard as she could, kicked the man in the crotch.  
Smiling a satisfied grin as she made a solid connection, hearing a very un-Klingon yelp of pain, she heard a dull thud as her opponent fell to the floor, writing in agony. Forcing herself to get to her feet, she hunted around in the darkness, until she found the Bat'leth. Taking it in both hands, it was her turn to stand before the warrior who would have killed her, who had killed members of her crew.  
Her attacker, getting some semblance of control, growled at her in a husky whisper, forcing the words out of himself through his pain and anger.  
"End it. Go on. You killed the woman I love, so you should kill me, too."  
Kat frowned. Had there been any female Klingons in the raiding party? She couldn't remember, and, she realised, she didn't care.  
She raised the Bat'leth high above her head, and, in the second before she could strike, she heard footsteps running behind her. Turning, she saw Ensign Jonas in the cave, dimly lit by the light of the small fires that the burning clothes of the dead were giving off.  
"Captain!"  
It was all the distraction Kat's attacker needed to launch one final, desperate assault. He tackled her, and pinned her down to the ground, being mindful of her legs, and pinning her hands above her head.

* * *

The Klingons guarding the cave didn't put up much of a fight. Unprepared for the vicious assault, only one managed to survive the initial attack, and he had been disarmed and bound.  
"How many Klingons are in there?"  
The Klingon looked at him in disdain.  
"C_hay' law' TlhIngan_?"  
"_NuQ?_"  
Jason levelled a disruptor he had taken from a dead Klingon at the captive.  
"_Chay' law' TlhIngan_?"  
"_Vagh_."  
Jason put the disruptor under the Klingon's chin.  
"_Ta' ghobe' Qot, __yIH ngaghwI'. C__hay' law' TlhIngan_?"  
"_Cha' wa'maH! Cha' wa'maH_!"  
Jason nodded, and looked around his fellow officers. "There are twelve Klingons in there. Shoot to kill. Go."  
His officers nodded, and made their way into the cave. Jason waited until they were out of sight, then turned his attention back to his captive.  
"_SoH ghaj ghobe' quv_." He stated, looking the Klingon in the eye, and pointing the disruptor at his forehead.  
"_JIH 'oH _T_lhIngan! JIH 'oH chenmoHta' vo' quv! JIH 'oH chenmoHta' vo' Qa'pla_!"  
_"SoH 'oH chenmoHta' vo' Qa'pla-ba. SoH HoHta' wIj parmaqqay. SoH HoHta' _Katharine Hill_."  
"NuQ?"  
_The Klingon asking 'what' soon didn't care what Jason had meant, as Jason depressed the trigger button, and he became free floating atoms and ash.  
Jason holstered the disruptor, and darted into the cave after his crew.

After wandering around aimlessly for a few minutes, Jason realised he was lost. Unable to see any sign of his crew, he took to following the corpses of Klingons and, eventually, Federation personnel. He stood in the darkness for several minutes, debating whether or not he should distract his crew by calling one on his communicator, when he heard some hushed voices, so quiet he couldn't make out the words, or the language. Slowly making his way forward, he realised that he'd heard what sounded like English, and rushed forward to help his crew. Someone…a Klingon, wielding a Bat'leth, charged him. Jason only saw a glint of the metal before they, too, were surrounded in the darkness, screaming a battle cry.  
'_Female Klingons. Wonderful. They're more dangerous than the men_.' He lashed out with a palm strike, feeling it connect with a chin, and then spun around, unleashing a roundhouse kick to the last place he'd seen the shadow of the Bat'leth, and knocked it from his attackers hands. Blocking and attacking as best he could, given the total darkness of the tunnel in which he was standing, he felt several blows connect with his assailant, and received more. After a short while, he heard her collapse. He stood over her, trying to think of the best way to get past her to help the English speakers he had heard, when he heard a small grunt of exertion, and then was lifted to his toes by an explosive kick in his nether regions. Unable to hold back his cry, he fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering.  
He heard his attacker rise to her feet, and Jason gasped for air.  
"End it. Go on. You killed the woman I love, so you should kill me, too."  
He sensed the Klingon woman about to strike, when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Captain!" Ensign Jonas yelled. The Klingon woman must have hesitated at the sound of another Starfleet officer, and Jason rolled into a crouch, and leapt towards her, tackling her and bringing her down to the ground, pinning her legs and arms down with his own.  
"Captain, stop!" Jonas continued, and rushed into the tunnel, followed by his security personnel, led by Corspa. She shone a light down, and Jason got a good, long look at the woman who'd nearly killed him.  
"_Kat_?"

* * *

Kat stared back at her attacker. "Jay?"  
He rolled off her, and helped her to her feet. "You've got to stop trying to kill me."  
She scowled, and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him along back into the cave. "No time for that, someone has to…oh."  
She saw Sammy Edwards tending to Tahiri, Hypospraying something into her neck, and murmuring softly to her. He turned to face Kat, and Jason. "Captain…Captain." He added, nodding to Kat, who nodded back. "Jason, we have to get Chief Tahiri to sickbay as soon as possible, she's lost a lot of blood."  
"Understood." Jason turned back to Katharine. "How many other survivors are there?"  
"As far as I know, just myself, Tahiri, and Jonas."  
Jason nodded, and looked to Corspa. "Lieutenant Commander, how many Klingons were found?"  
"Seven Klingons, sir, all of them neutralised, along with the ones who raided the medical area, where we found Jonas. We've found the bodies of five others, so if your friend outside was telling the truth, we're in the clear."  
"Good. Let's get back outside and get Chief Tahiri to the Thenardier. Send down search teams to go through these caves, top to bottom, Commander. If anyone else from the Fizzgig is alive, I want them found and brought to Sickbay for examination."  
"Aye, sir."  
Kat looked at him uncertainly, as they all walked out of the caves, four security officers gently carrying Tahiri. As soon as they were out, Sammy tapped his communicator. "Thenardier, one human seriously injured, beam her and myself directly to sickbay, and ask our EMH to prepare for surgery." He looked to Jason, who nodded. "Thirteen others to beam up."

As Kat and the others dissolved into pillars of light, one thought ran across her mind.  
_'He found out mission specific information, and now he won't even look at me. What's happened to him?' _Sadly, she knew, instinctively, that the answer would be _her_.

* * *

Authors notes: Holy hell, that took longer than expected to write, even for a relatively short chapter! Because I'm aware that not everybody in the world understands Klingon, here's a translation of the captive scene.

"_How many Klingons are in there?"  
The Klingon looked at him in disdain.  
"How many Klingons?"  
"What?"  
Jason levelled a disruptor he had taken from a dead Klingon at the captive.  
"How many Klingons?"  
"Five."  
Jason put the disruptor under the Klingon's chin.  
"Don't lie to me, Tribble fucker__. How many Klingons?__"  
"12! 12!"  
Jason nodded, and looked around his fellow officers. "There are twelve Klingons in there. Shoot to kill. Go."  
His officers nodded, and made their way into the cave. Jason waited until they were out of sight, then turned his attention back to his captive.  
"You have no honour." He stated, looking the Klingon in the eye, and pointing the disruptor at his forehead.  
"I am Klingon! I'm made of honour. I'm made of win!" (Note – yes, I know, but I just had to do it.)  
"You're not made of win. You killed my love. You killed Katharine Hill."  
"What?"  
The Klingon asking 'what' soon didn't care what Jason had meant, as Jason depressed the trigger button, and he became free floating atoms and ash.  
Jason holstered the disruptor, and darted into the cave after his crew._

So, did Jason kill the captive for the right reasons, or did his belief that Kat was dead win out? Find out next Flash-Update, same Flash-Story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So, how long were we gone for?" Jonas looked to Captain Whyrens, who looked back sympathetically.  
"You were declared dead a week ago, after a short range probe picked up pieces of debris from the Fizzgig."  
Jonas shook his head. "She was a good ship."  
"She had a good helmsman."  
Jonas smiled. "Thanks, Cap." He looked around sickbay. "This looks like a pretty sweet boat, though."  
"The Thenardier?" Jason shrugged. "It suits my purpose."  
"Which is?"  
"Task force to find and stop more…well…more incidents like the one _I_ had."  
"Need a helmsman?" Jonas grinned. "I'm sort of between ships, right now."  
Jason chuckled. "Talk to your captain about it. I have no problems with it if she doesn't." He paused. "Then again, you _are_ legally dead. I think your first priority should be to contact your family."  
"Aye, sir." Jonas thought back. "Sir, I have a question, if you don't mind."  
"Of course." Jason smiled easily. "What is it?"  
"What's a…_chelwI'_?"  
"A what?"  
"_ChelwI'_, sir. One of the Klingons called me one."  
"Ah." Jason nodded. "It means…well…it doesn't make sense."  
"Oh?"  
"He called you an 'accountant'."  
"A what?"  
"An accountant. I suppose because Betazoids are generally considered peaceful. An insult, Ensign."  
"I see." Jonas frowned. "Not very creative, as insults go."  
Jason grinned. "As you say."  
"So, another question?"  
"Sure."  
"What's going on with you and Captain Hill?"  
Even if Jonas wasn't a Betazoid, he would have still heard a metaphorical door slam shut in Jason's head. "Never mind that, Ensign. You get some rest, okay?"  
"Aye, sir."  
"We have a counsellor if you want to talk to anyone, Ensign. She's quite good, and very…well. I think you'll like her."  
Jonas smiled uncertainly. "Oh?"  
Jason shrugged. "She's full of surprises. But, Counsellor Olsoff is-"  
"_Mara_ Olsoff, sir?"  
Jason blinked. "Yes…why?"  
Jonas sighed, and lay back on the biobed. "Old girlfriend, sir."  
Jason smiled roguishly. "You'll have to fill me in sometime." He patted the ensign on the knee. "Now get some rest."  
"Aye."  
Chuckling lightly to himself, Jason exited sickbay, and nearly walked right into Kat.  
"Captain." He said, nodding, walking past her.  
"Captain." She responded, hesitating outside the sickbay door, then turned around. "Jason?"  
He paused. "Yes?"  
"Are you just going to ignore me for the whole time I'm on board?"  
"Yes."  
Jason continued on his way, and Kat watched him go, sighing. She was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of the ship communications. "Corspa to Captain Hill."  
"Hill here, Corspa."  
"Captain, we found someone who says she served under you on the Fizzgig."  
Kat's mood brightened. "Excellent, who is it?"  
"Well, that's the problem, Ma'am. She's a Klingon."  
"On my way."

The Klingon woman snarled as she fought against the Thenardier's security guards. "Let me go! I'm a Starfleet officer!"  
"Riiight, sure you are." One guard mocked. "And I'm a descendant of Kahless. I have a badge that says so." He shook his head. "You killed a Starfleet officer and took their uniform. You disgust me."  
"_SoH 'oH Hutlh quv_!" The woman shouted. "_JIH toy' Daq _Starfleet! _JIH toy' bIng HoD_ Katharine Hill!"  
The door hissed open, and Kat marched in, and bellowed at the guards. "Let Lieutenant T'Vral go, this instant!"  
"Ma'am?"  
"She's a Starfleet officer under my command."  
"But, ma'am. She's a Klingon."  
"And? Since when did Starfleet discriminate against race? Let her go this instant, Lieutenant, or I'll see you in the brig!"  
The guards let T'Vral go, and she scowled at them, adjusting her uniform. Kat glowered at the men, who took a step back. "I'll talk to your Captain about this. Dismissed."  
The guards exited quickly, and Kat nodded to Corspa, and then looked at her officer. "Are you okay, Lieutenant?"  
"Aye, Ma'am." T'Vral scowled. "Nice place, here. I thought Starfleet was full of nice, understanding people, who wouldn't judge me."  
"The majority of them are, T'Vral. Do you want to file a complaint?"  
"If you want to, I have no problems with it." Corspa shrugged. "They need to learn a bit of humility."  
"No, just let me go one on one with them in the Holodeck some-time."  
Corspa grinned. "In between battlefield dinners, the Holodeck doesn't get much use. I'll arrange something suitable."  
"Battlefield…dinners?" T'Vral looked interested, and confused.  
"Oh, some of the senior staff meet on the Holodeck every few days and share dinner on the site of a battle, whilst it's taking place. An Academy tradition our captain started with our Chief Medical Officer."  
T'Vral's eyes lit up. "Such a Captain has the heart of a warrior! Tell me, Lieutenant Commander…is he…single?"  
Corspa glanced over to Kat, who tried to appear disinterested in the question, between shooting jealous looks to her officer.  
"It's hard to say." Corspa allowed. "He had his heart broken some time ago, and I don't think he quite recovered."  
Unaware of the discomfort her captain was in, T'Vral grinned, showing sharp, pointed teeth. "I would help him get over his lost female."  
"Not so lost." Corspa muttered under her breath, looking pointedly at Kat, who blushed. T'Vral saw the exchange, and looked to Kat uncertainly. "Captain…you and this ship's Captain are in _muSHa'?"_  
"I don't know what that means," Kat said airily, "But I can guess. And the answer is no."  
"I can ask Captain Jay what _muSHa'_ means." Corspa said brightly. "Our Captain's fluent in Klingon." She told T'Vral conspiratorially.  
"Ah!" T'Vral exclaimed. "He was the old Captain of the Fizzgig?"  
"That's right, his first command."  
T'Vral nodded. "It makes sense now, thank you, Commander."  
"Any time." Corspa smiled, not quite understanding. "Now that the staffing issue's sorted out, shall I show you both to your quarters?"  
"Wait." Kat said, frowning. She turned to T'Vral. "Was there anyone else down there?"  
"No, Captain." T'Vral said sorrowfully. "Everyone who survived the crash and attack are on board the ship. I was the last one."  
"How many did you lose?" Corspa asked quietly.  
"There's four of us left." Kat said. "Out of 200."

* * *

"Captain Whyrens!" Jorel Quinn greeted him amiably. "How's your vacation going?"  
Jason tapped his desk. "It went quite well, sir, thank you."  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"  
"In a manner of speaking." He sighed. "Admiral…"  
"Now, now, this call is unofficial, Jason."  
"Okay…Jorel." Jason felt odd calling his superior by his given name, but pressed on. "The…peace I wanted to find wasn't quite as…peaceful as I thought."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. I gained four new members of crew from my expedition, all of them from a ship I served on before." Jason looked at the image of Quinn meaningfully.  
"I see." Quinn frowned. "Maybe this should be an official call after all."  
"Yes, sir. I have four survivors of the Fizzgig attack on my ship. Captain Hill, Lieutenant Tahiri, Ensign Jonas, and Lieutenant T'Vral are all safely aboard the Thenardier, sir. There were no other survivors."  
Quinn nodded. "For the time being, Captain, keep them aboard, until a board of inquiry can convene to discuss the ramifications of this."  
"Sir…" Jason squirmed. "You're aware of the history that Captain Hill and I have together."  
"History? You served together for a _week_, son. And most of that week, you…well, let's just say you weren't yourself."  
"But…" Jason scrambled desperately for a reason, _any_ reason, to get Kat off his ship. "What if I had a…relapse?"  
Quinn chuckled, seeing through Jason's obvious ploy. "Jason, if you were to have a 'relapse', I have no doubt that the ship would be secure. Captain Hill could beat the living tar out of you without raising her pulse."  
"Oh."  
"She was a hand to hand combat specialist." Quinn shrugged. "You should have known that from her file. You should know your officers better!"  
"I thought I did know her, Sir."  
Quinn sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Captain…I'm not going to pretend I know all of what happened between the two of you, but I'm smart enough and experienced enough to take a wild guess. Now, under any other circumstance, I'd be happy to take her off your hands. However, the Federation has far more pressing concerns right now than the love life of Jason Whyrens."  
"Sir…"  
"No, you've said your piece. The board of inquiry will convene when it can to look into this situation, but it may take some time. You've been out of contact with Starfleet for a good few days now, so you may not have heard."  
"Heard what, sir?"  
As Quinn explained the situation he, and the Federation, were in, Jason soon forgot all about his own problems. When he had finished, Jason sat back in his chair, stunned. "This all happened in the last few days?"  
"Yes." Quinn nodded. "You may need the crew of the Fizzgig there. Your task force has been temporarily re-assigned, and I'm sending you on a special mission."  
"Aye, sir."

When Quinn had signed off, Jason looked at his chrono. 22:15 hours, ship time. '_Well, there's no time like to present. Might as well get this over with.'_ He tapped his communicator. "This is the Captain to all hands. Until further notice, we're on Yellow Alert. All senior staff, report to the briefing room. All able bodied crew of the Fizzgig, likewise.  
"Vulcan has decided to leave the Federation."

* * *

"You can't be serious." Sammy proclaimed.  
"Serious as a Borg attack, Sammy." Jason shook his head. "As of 81 hours ago, Vulcan ceded from the Federation, citing a gross misuse of resources, and an illogical stance to the Klingons, which would lead to the fall of Starfleet and the Federation."  
"So, it's a political stance?"  
"Yes." Jason glanced briefly at Kat, then turned away to face the other officers. "And it's being led by the Vulcan minister of defence…an old friend of ours."  
"Oh?" Corspa raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, no." Sammy answered her. "Not _him._"  
"Who?" T'Vral asked.  
"Former Starfleet Admiral T'Valt of the starship Daikatana."  
"Oh, him." Kat scowled. "I _hate_ that guy."  
Jason blinked, and gave his attention fully to his former first officer. "Last time we encountered T'Valt, when he was still in Starfleet, you were fully prepared to believe him over me, if memory serves."  
"Yes, well-"  
"You shot me."  
"On orders." Kat grimaced, and shifted in her seat.  
"You were prepared to have me executed."  
"Captain Whyrens, I hardly think now's the time to go through our past."  
Jason studied Kat briefly, then nodded. "Sadly, our past's going to bite us all on the ass." He slid a Padd over to her, which she glanced at.  
"What's this?"  
"Orders from Admiral Quinn. Effective immediately, the Thenardier is on special assignment, to go to Vulcan and try to talk to T'Valt. I'm in command of the mission, but since a lot of the crew of the Daikatana, who might be able to reason with him, are on duty…elsewhere, I have to utilise the resources available. Luckily for me, an old crewmember of the Daikatana is right here." He fixed Kat with a stare.  
"Oh, no."  
"Oh, yes. Until this crisis is averted, _Captain_ Hill, you've been assigned as my First Officer as a Commander. Just like old times." Jason held his arms out. "Q_u' QaQ poHmey!_"  
T'Vral chuckled, but the other officers at the table looked amongst themselves confused. Jason looked to the Klingon. "Lieutenant, if you'd care to honour us with the English translation?"  
"There's no literal translation, Captain, as you well know, but I believe the closest you Humans have is an old saying; 'Let the good times roll'?"  
Jason nodded. "We arrive at Vulcan in 72 standard hours. Get some rest, read the files on T'Valt and the rest of the Vulcan Ministry of Defence, and prepare for one hell of an argument, when we try to use logic against stubborn Vulcans." He looked around the table. "Dismissed."

As the officers filed out, Kat lingered for a second. Once the last officer had left, she turned to face Jason.  
"Captain."  
"Yes, Commander Hill?" He blinked. "You know, I got _shivers_ from saying that. It's eerie."  
"For the record, _Sir_, yes, I believed T'Valt over you. Yes, I shot you, and yes, I was fully prepared to help execute you, even if it meant pulling the trigger myself."  
Jason looked at her expressionlessly. "You have a point to make, Commander?"  
"Yes, sir." Kat hesitated. "That's _why_ I hate him." She took a deep breath. "Almost as much as I hate myself."  
Jason sighed, and gestured to the chair closest to him. Kat slowly moved over, and sat down beside him.  
"Kat, I wanted to thank you for something you did."  
"Oh?"  
"You were declared dead by Starfleet."  
"Yes, I know that." Kat looked at him expectantly.  
"And there was a video file that your Will asked to send out in the event of your death-"  
"Oh, no." Kat put her head in her hands. "You watched it?"  
"I was respecting the wishes of the woman who made it. It was a nice video, too. Bit low on the production value side, but all in all, I found it quite informative."  
Kat raised her head. "So now what?"  
He sighed. "Now, I have to deal with emotions that I've tried to bury for months. When I thought you were dead, and watched that video you made for me, it gave me some closure."  
"That's what it was meant for."  
"Not much closure, mind you. And how _dare_ you decide what's best for me?"  
"I was…I _am_…your first officer. It's my job to make sure you're following your best interests."  
"I'm flattered, but I don't want a babysitter."  
"Yes, Corspa told me you've refused to take on another first officer."  
"Just protecting what belongs to you, Kat."  
The two officers smiled at each other, briefly. Jason broke off their eye contact first, and stood. "Well, it's been a long day for the both of us. You're back from the dead, and I'm a hero. Again. I'll see you in the morning, Commander."  
"Aye, sir." Kat let Jason get a few paces from the door, before calling out to him. "Just one thing, Jay."  
"Yes?"  
"Down in the cave, when you thought I was a Klingon, you said '_You killed the woman I love_ '."  
Jason took a deep breath. "Yes?"  
She looked at him reprovingly. "That doesn't sound like you've been burying your emotions."  
He shrugged. "You were dead."  
"And you wanted to join me."  
Jason half-smiled. "You had just kicked me in a very uncomfortable place. I was in a lot of pain…and you kick like a freaking _mule_!"  
Kat stood, and walked past him, brushing a hand against his arm. "Just protecting what belongs to me, Jay." She arched an eyebrow, winked at him, and exited.  
Jason shook his head, and looked around the empty briefing room. "What the hell's _wrong_ with these women?" He rushed out of the door, and speed-walked up to Kat, who had a self-satisfied smile on her face. She turned to face him. "Yes, Jay? Is there something I can do for you?"  
"Firstly, apologise for kicking me…where you kicked me."  
She looked at him askance. "For trying to defend my own life?" She saw the look on his face. "Okay, I'm sorry. What else?"  
"Sorry?"  
"You said 'firstly'. What was the second thing?"  
"Ah, yes." Jason looked her up and down appraisingly. "Well…you may have noticed that the crew of the Thenardier has a strict dress code, and it would behove-"  
"No."  
"It would behove the First Officer to maintain that dress code."  
She glared at him. "You've got to be kidding me."  
Jason shrugged. "I know you look fantastic in black."  
"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Jay."  
"Well, you look amazing in the uniform."  
She jabbed him in the chest with two fingers. "Don't push your luck. I kicked you with my weaker leg before, Whyrens, you do _not_ want to experience a repeat with my stronger one."  
Jason edged away, turning pale.  
'_I was joking….great, now he thinks I'm threatening him_.' Kat sighed inwardly. '_Back to stage one_.' She tried to think of the best way to get around it, and settled for kissing his cheek. "But thank you for saying I look good in your horrible, horrible uniform. And for rescuing me." She smiled, and entered the Turbolift.  
Jason looked around, realising that he was on his bridge, and his crew were all looking at him.  
"Carry on with your business."

He walked into his ready room, and his bridge officers were surprised that a man who'd been threatened would be smiling, and, inexplicably, whistling.

* * *

The next morning, Jason sat in his chair on the bridge, reading status reports, when Sammy paged him.  
"Yes, Doctor?"  
"Captain, I thought you should know that Lieutenant Tahiri is awake and conscious, and Ensign Jonas has been cleared for regular duty."  
"That's wonderful news, Sammy, thank you."  
"Do you want to tell Capt…Commander Hill, or would you prefer I do it?"  
The Turbolift door hissed open, and Jason turned to look at the newcomer. Unable to keep the broad grin from his face, he turned to Corspa, who winked at him. "I'll let her know myself, Sammy. Commander Hill just came up to the bridge now."  
"Understood, Edwards out."

Kat strode towards him. "Let me know what, sir?"  
"Tahiri and Leonard are both doing fine."  
"That's…that's great."  
"Speaking of great…"  
"Don't." Kat ran her hands down the side of her uniform. "It's still too tight." She complained.

Jason grinned, as Kat tried to adjust the jet black and red uniform she had put on, in accordance with the Thenardier dress code.  
"You designed the damn thing, couldn't you have gotten the tailor to make it a little more loose around the sides?"  
"You get used to it." Corspa nodded, smiling.  
"I feel like I can barely breathe."  
"You're fine, it was tailored to fit you perfectly. You're just not used to a uniform that's as…stylish as this."  
"_Stylish_?" Kat raised an eyebrow. "You call this _stylish_? You may as well bring back the bow tie."  
"Hey!" Jason blinked. "Bow ties are _cool_."  
She snorted, and sat down next to him, turning slightly before undoing the strap at the top of her uniform, and letting the top corner fold down, loosening the uniform slightly. "Ah, that's better." She glanced at Jason. "That is, if that's acceptable to _you_, Captain."  
He shrugged. "I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable, Commander."  
She smiled back, saccharin-sweetly, at him. "Of course not, Captain." She looked around. "So, everyone on the ship wears the same uniform?"  
"Almost."  
"Oh?"  
Corspa chipped in from behind them. "Counsellor Olsoff wears the earlier 23rd century Fleet uniform. You know, the velour one when Command wore gold and services wore red?"  
"Ugh, I hate velour. And I look terrible in gold." Kat shook her head. "Why would she wear that dreadful thing?"  
"It accentuates her…well. More than ample charms." Corspa grinned.  
"Ah." Kat glanced down to her own chest, then turned to Jason. "I suppose _you_ got her to wear that, did you?"  
"What? No!" Jason turned to his chief of security. "Corspa, would you please tell Commander Hill that the Counsellor showed up for duty in that uniform?"  
"Ohh, she did, alright." Corspa eyed her captain. "And you'd better back off. She's _mine_."  
"Hang on, I thought Sammy was yours?" Kat frowned.  
"Oh, he is. So's she…she just doesn't know it yet." She gestured to Jason. "So keep away, Captain, sir. You've got Commander Kat."  
Jason and Kat glanced at each other, and nearly at the same time turned away, blushing.  
"Anyway, Corspa, you may have a fight on your hands." Jason tried to change the subject. "The good Counsellor's has an old boyfriend aboard, in the form of Ensign Jonas."  
"Jonas, eh?" Corspa pondered this. "I could take him in a fight."  
Jason shook his head. "Time to Vulcan?"  
"Sixty hours at current speed, sir."  
"Can we increase our warp speed, and get there any faster?"  
The helmsman turned to look at him. "Why, sir?"  
"Because I _really_ don't want this conversation taking place."  
Kat chuckled, then cleared her throat. "Speaking of Ensign Jonas, sir, when you have a moment, I sent a request through to you before I came up to the bridge this morning."  
"Okay." Jason tapped his Padd, and studied it carefully. Kat saw a smile grow on his face, and by the time he'd finished, he was grinning broadly. "This is your final act as Captain of the Fizzgig?"  
"Well, either that, or your first act as his Captain."  
Jason thought for a second. "How about a joint act? I mean, I'm a Commander who's a Captain, and you're a Captain who's a Commander."  
Kat nodded. "Sounds good, Commander Whyrens."  
"Thank you, Captain Hill." He brought up the day's schedule. "How's 2000 hours?"  
"Perfect." She smiled at him. "Knowing you, there'll be an odd setting."  
"_Odd_ setting?"  
"You know. Pirates, or a battlefield dinner."  
Jason turned in his chair to face Corspa. "Battlefield dinner, huh?"  
Corspa shrugged. "They're fun. Sort of."  
"Uh-huh." Jason tapped his armrest gently. "I'll come up with something suitably 'odd' for it."  
Kat nodded. "Well, anyone who can grow a beard like that is capable of thinking many odd things."  
Jason raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with my goatee?"  
"You look like you're eating a Tribble."  
Corspa snickered, and Jason heard a few other trickles of laughter on his bridge. "As you were!"  
The laughter subsided, and Jason looked at his first officer archly. "You're just jealous that _you_ can't grow a beard this fantastic."  
Kat smirked. "I can do anything you can do. But better."  
"Captain." The helmsman interjected. "Not that this talk about facial hair isn't interesting, but we have a Vulcan frigate approaching us at warp eight."  
Jason frowned. "Why're they coming to meet us now? We're still sixty hours away from Vulcan."  
"Unknown, sir."  
"Hail them."  
"Aye, sir." Corspa entered the command in. "Onscreen."  
"This is Captain Jason Whyrens, of the USS Thenardier. Can we be of assistance?"  
The image of a Vulcan male flashed up on screen, who nodded at Jason.  
"I am Captain Vrintal, of the VTS Sybock."  
"Captain, you appear to be on an intercept course with us."  
"Yes, Captain." The Vulcan seemed unperturbed, as only a Vulcan could. "Perhaps you are unaware of the situation currently taking place on my world."  
"You mean that Vulcan's ceded from the Federation?" Jason asked, standing up. "Oh, I'm aware of that."  
"Then," The Vulcan continued. "You should be aware that Starfleet vessels are not permitted to enter Vulcan claimed space."  
"That one, I didn't know."  
"Any such act will be viewed on as aggression, and we will retaliate."  
"Then we'll hold right here." Jason commented, smoothly. "All stop."  
Vrintal nodded. "Thank you, Captain. What are your intentions?"  
"Oh, I've come to talk to an old Academy friend of mine. T'Valt."  
The Vulcan's eyed widened almost imperceptibly. "Administrator T'Valt has made his feelings on Starfleet quite well known, Captain. Until a resolution can be reached, no Starfleet officer can set foot on Vulcan."  
"I see." Jason thought for a moment, then gestured towards Kat. "We're not here as Starfleet officers. My wife and I were married on Vulcan not too long ago, and we were hoping to have a second honeymoon."  
"I see." The Vulcan paused. "Where were you two married?"  
"We were wed near Mount Tar'Hana. We've got some beautiful Holopictures, if you'd care to look some time."  
"Now, _Honey_," Kat said, through gritted teeth. "Don't bother the nice Captain. If we can't go to Vulcan, we can't go to Vulcan."  
Jason sighed heavily. "Well, when you're right, you're right, sweetie." He bowed slightly to Vrintal, and performed the Vulcan salute. "Peace and long life."  
"Live long, and prosper." The other Captain returned the salute, then blinked out of view.  
"Married?" Kat asked archly.  
"It was the first thing that came to mind."  
"_Married_?"  
"Oh, be quiet." Jason smiled. "I'm going to do some research for the Ensign Jonas thing. You have the bridge, Number One. Let me know when our Vulcan friend calls back."  
"You think he will?"  
"We're parked just outside Vulcan space, and we're not going anywhere. To call us back would be logical." Jason nodded to Kat, and left the bridge.  
"Well." Kat said, mostly to herself. "That was…different."  
She heard a noise behind her, then turned around to face Corspa. "Did you say something, Lieutenant Commander?"  
"No, ma'am." Corspa smiled at her, then continued to hum an old Earth song under her breath.  
"What's that?"  
"What's what, Ma'am?"  
"You're…humming something."  
"Yes, it's a delightful piece of music called 'The Wedding March'."  
Kat sighed, and shook her head. "It's _so_ good to be back."


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Notes: My apologies for the lateness of this chapter, but it was a pretty hard one to write. Do I push forward with the Jason/Kat thing, do I hold off, what's going to happen with Jonas, etc…hard questions I had to ask myself, and I've spent a lot of time debating what I should do. Eventually, I did as I always do in these situations, and just put my fingers down on the keyboard, letting the characters figure it out for themselves. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I've had a hell of a lot of fun writing it, and visiting a certain location I haven't written about in 12 years.  
_

**Chapter Five**

_Captains Log, Stardate __87924.3  
__We've been waiting on the edge of Vulcan space for several hours, now, waiting for Vrintal to get back in touch with us. No doubt he's been in touch with his superiors, who have been talking to _their_ superiors, and so on and so forth, all the way up to _Administrator _T'Valt. Administrator, indeed. I can't believe he's the head of the Vulcan High Command. How'd _that_ happen?  
My new crew members are settling in well enough, but I still have some minor reservations about my first officer. I'm sure that Admiral Quinn knows what he's doing, but I can't say I'm entirely easy about having Kat back in her old job._

"So." Sammy asked Jason, as he entered the Holodeck. "How're you?"  
"Shh." Jason gestured to a sign that was hung up on the wall. 'Please be quiet for the sake of others', the legend proclaimed.  
"Yeah, right. Is there anyone else in here?"  
Jason spun around on the small, hard wooden chair he was sat on. "There could be. In 30 seconds I could set up an Undine librarian to throw you out. Or eat you, I haven't decided what would be funnier."  
Sammy chuckled, and looked around. "What the hell are all these things?"  
"Huh?"  
Sammy grabbed one of the items he meant, and felt its weight. "It's like a brick."  
"It's called a book, Sammy. Remember those from history classes?" He grinned. "We're in a replica of a place called the New York Public Library. This is the main building, in the year it opened."  
"Quaint." Sammy rolled a chair closer to himself, and sat down. "So, what're you doing?"  
"Research. Now that Commander Hill's back, I'm taking some personal time. I figure, what with pulling double shifts for six months, I can take pretty much half a year in leave, if I wanted to. A few hours here and there won't hurt."  
"Says you. What if Kat declares war on Vulcan?"  
Jason grabbed a small, plastic device from the table closest to him, and gnawed on it thoughtfully. "Vulcan had better surrender before they piss her off."  
Sammy grinned. "And you're sure you're not hiding in here from her?"  
"Why would I be doing that?" Jason passed the book he held over to Sammy. "Here."  
Sammy skimmed through the pages, as Jason grabbed another book, opened it, and started reading.  
"Well, she's alive, she's back, and now you have to deal with all those emotions you'd bottled up for so long." He paused. "Hang on. What century is this?"  
"25th." Jason replied, absently, feeling something dribble down his lip. Putting down the plastic stick he had been gnawing on, he brushed his goatee lightly, and studied his hand. It was covered in black ink. He sighed, and shook his head. "Are you really that bad with years?"  
"No, I mean in the simulation."  
"Oh, early 20th, I think. Or late 19th. One of the two."  
Sammy held the book open, to a picture of a Romulan. "Call me crazy, but I don't think Rommies were well known on Earth in the late 19th or early 20th centuries."  
Jason shrugged. "I made some modifications to the program. It's got pretty much anything you may want to know about, up to the current date."  
"Ah, so what're you looking up?"  
"We need a theme."  
"Theme?"  
Jason put his book down, and sighed. "Kat's got it into her head that we're a zany, wacky crew, that'll happily flaunt individuality and enjoy fun at a moment's notice."  
"That's crazy. We don't _do_ fun, we're Starfleet."  
"Exactly!" He shrugged. "I think that whole pirate prank we played on her when we were on the Fizzgig may have got her thinking we're like that all the time." Jason heard a familiar, if irritating noise, and looked up, and to the left. "Hang on."  
He and Sammy watched as a brightly coloured clown ran past, being chased by four period Policemen. Jason waited until they had gone, and shook his head. "That's the fourth time this hour. I really hope they catch that damned clown."  
"Yeah." Sammy eyed his friend suspiciously. "We're not wacky at all." He rested a hand on his friends shoulder. "Jay-Mac. You've been a model Starfleet officer for six months, barely able to crack a joke or smile on the bridge. The crew respects you, they like you…and they're a little afraid of you."  
"Afraid? Of me?" Jason blinked. "Why?"  
"You're so serious all the time." Sammy shrugged. "And when Corspa took a break a little while ago, she told me what happened on the bridge between you and Kat. You were joking around, having fun…being _you_. You lightened up for the first time in half a year, and that's all because of Kat being back on-board. Do whatever 'theme' you feel is appropriate for your little party…" He paused. "Wait. Is this a date you're taking Kat on?"  
"No." Jason explained the situation with Jonas, and Sammy's eyes lit up. "I have the perfect theme."  
"Oh, no. Tell me what it is, so I can veto it."  
"You won't. It's perfect. Remember the year before we went to the Academy?"  
"Yeeesss…?"  
"Let's get Jonas Rodgered."

It's a good thing that there was no librarian in the simulated library, as the laughter from both Jason and Sammy would have forced one to throw them both out instantly. Or eat them.

* * *

"Whyrens to Commander Hill."  
Kat tapped her communicator. "Hill here, Captain."  
"Commander, you have the bridge for the remainder of your shift. I'm going off-duty for personal reasons – there's a couple of things I have to do."  
"Okay?"  
"Oh, and I'm sending a message to your Padd. Please forward it along to the senior staff, and make sure that Ensign Jonas gets a copy of it. Whyrens out."  
Kat sighed, and pulled out her Padd. A message flashed up on it.

_**Captain Jason B. Whyrens  
and  
Lieutenant Samuel A. Edwards  
Cordially invite you to Holodeck Two  
At 20:00 hours  
Formalwear required.  
Attendance mandatory.**_

Kat pressed the 'transmit' button, and forwarded it on to the senior staff. Corspa frowned. "How can they invite us to something that's mandatory?"  
"Who knows?" Kat shrugged. "Is there a formal option to this blasted uniform?"  
"No, ma'am. Standard dress uniform would work in a pinch, but it doesn't specify dress uniform, just formal wear."  
"Well, what's the difference?"  
Corspa grinned. "A dress uniform is a dress uniform. Formal wear is…ohh, I don't know. A silver gown, or a little red dress you'd wear red pumps with."  
Kat flushed, and her memory replayed part of a conversation she'd had with Jason on Starbase One.

_"A silver pair of shoes to go with my silver gown, a red pair of pumps for my little red dress. A pair of black thigh high boots for…"  
"Yes?"  
"Never mind. Also, dress uniform shoes, gym shoes, combat boots. A girl has to be prepared, Captain." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.  
"What do you have to be prepared for with a little red dress and red pumps?"  
"A date, of course."  
Jason stopped in his tracks. Kat continued unabashed. "The same reason I bring a hold-out phaser and a set of nunchucks."  
"Who takes a nunchuck on a date?"  
"Me. If the date ends badly. Like I said, a girl has to be prepared."_

"Now, if it were me…" Corspa said, shaking Kat out of her memory. "I'd leave the nunchucks at home."  
"It's not the same situation, Corspa."  
"Not yet, ma'am." She grinned. "I wonder what else Captain Jay has to do."  
"Whatever it is, it better be something spectacular."  
"And here I thought it wasn't the same situation, Ma'am."  
Kat mock-glared at the chief of security, and leant back in her chair, studying the message intently. "So, what else does he have to do?"

* * *

"This is really going to suck."  
"It's cool, Jay. Just remember, this means I win."  
"It does nothing of the sort."  
"Now, now." Sammy said reprovingly. "Just repeat after me. 'I, Jason Whyrens, do solemnly declare that Samuel Edwards is my superior in every way.'"  
"No."  
"How about this one. 'I, Jason Whyrens, am a little bitch.'"  
"No!" Jason tried to sit up, but strong hands pushed him back down, and he heard another voice. "Now, Captain, struggling will only make this harder. You don't want me to slip, do you?"  
"Of course not."  
"Well, then." The hologram standing behind Jason's chair sighed. "Doctor Edwards, you're antagonising my client. Would you care to go downstairs and try a pie? On the house, tell Mrs Lovett."  
"No thanks, I know what you put in them."  
The hologram shrugged. "Fair enough, then." He pulled out a razorblade, glinting dangerously in the light. "Shall we get started, then?"  
Jason glanced at his friend. "The Holodeck safeties _are_ on, aren't they?"  
"Of course they….oh." Sammy frowned. "You know, I have no idea."  
The hologram reproduction of Sweeney Todd, the 'demon barber of Fleet Street', rolled his razor between his fingers. "When you two are quite finished?"  
"Yes, of course." Jason leant back once more, and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna regret this later."  
"Quite possibly." Todd grinned evilly, as he leant down, the razor in his hands…

* * *

Sammy came up to the bridge, chuckling to himself. He nodded to Kat, winked and Corspa, and produced a Padd. "Commander, here's the final analysis of Lieutenant Tahiri."  
"Thank you, Doctor." Kat studied it, and nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, this looks excellent."  
"It does, doesn't it?"  
Kat handed the Padd back. "I don't know, I'm not a Doctor."  
"Well, your friend should be up and about very shortly, although I'm afraid she'll miss tonight's…festivities."  
"Which are what, exactly?"  
"_My_ idea." Sammy smirked. "So never you mind. Needless to say, it'll be fun, informative, and you'll get to see a side of a certain Captain you never thought you'd see before."  
"And where _is_ the 'certain Captain'?"  
"He's in Holodeck Two, just trying to straighten out a few bits and pieces, and get the ambiance right."  
"Riiight. Well…"  
"Commander Hill, we have an incoming hail from the Vulcan ship."  
"Put it through. And Doctor…play along."  
"Huh?"  
Vrintal appeared on the screen. "Ah. Commander Whyrens. It is agreeable to see you again."  
"And you, Captain. How can I be of assistance?"  
Sammy glanced to Corspa, who was smiling innocently at him. As Kat and the Vulcan exchanged polite, logical pleasantries on the screen, he casually made his way to where she stood.  
"_Commander…Whyrens_?" He whispered as softly as he could, gesturing with his Padd, to give the impression he was discussing work.  
"_Yeah, although I understand she's keeping her maiden name for official business. You know how these higher ranking officers are about marriage._" Corspa whispered back, deadpan.  
"**_What_**?"  
"_Captain Jay bluffed that Vulcan that he and Commander Kat were married, and trying to get to Vulcan for a second honeymoon._"  
"…Completely unacceptable." Kat was saying to the Vulcan. "My maid of honour and my husband's best man are also on board, and we insist that they be allowed to attend, at the very least, the celebratory dinner for our anniversary marker."  
"That proposal is illogical." Vrintal gave the barest hint of a frown. "However, in my experience, logic and human marriages very rarely have anything to do with each other."  
"Indeed." Kat raised an eyebrow, and waited.  
"_I thought_," Sammy whispered. "_That you said it was a honeymoon, not an anniversary_."  
"_Maybe Kat's trying to get a nice present_." Corspa whispered back, shrugging almost imperceptibly.  
"You will be permitted to enter Vulcan space, and travel to Vulcan. You, your husband, and your two guests will stay in your ship, in orbit outside of your Transporter range." Vrintal said finally. "The four of you will beam to my ship first, where we will scan your transporter signals, and remove any Starfleet equipment, including communicators, weapons, or scanning devices. We welcome Humans to our planet, if they are not working on a sanctioned Starfleet mission."  
"That's very kind of you." Kat said, bowing slightly. "You're welcome to scan us, of course, but we're going strictly to remember the good times, and to see our old friend."  
"Indeed." Vrintal raised an eyebrow. "We shall accompany you for your trip, to ensure your safe arrival. Do not deviate from the course for any reason, and if you are going to drop out of warp, you must notify us, first."  
"Understood, Captain." Kat bowed again. "We'll see you on Vulcan, Whyrens out."  
Vrintal remained on the screen, looking at her.  
"Whyrens out." Kat stated again, to no effect. She shook her head. "My apologies Captain, the computer's still only recognising my maiden name. You know how these old ships are. Hill out."  
Vrintal vanished from view, and Kat sighed. "I hate improv." She tapped her communicator. "Hill to Whyrens."  
"Whyrens here."  
"Oh, _Honeybunny_?" She said with an artificial sweetness. "The nice Vulcan's letting us go to his home planet."  
"That's great, Sugarplum." Jason said, his enthusiasm translating clearly through the ships system. "Thank him for me, will you?"  
"He can't hear you, Jason, he's gone."  
"Okay, dear."  
"Stop that."  
"Sorry, baby."  
"Jason, I mean it."  
"Okay, okay. Captain Honeybunny, out."  
Kat turned to Sammy, who shrugged. "You gave that one to him."  
"Yeah, I know. And now he's going to use it against me indefinitely."  
Sammy grinned. "_I_ would."

* * *

20:00 hours rolled around far too long for some of the crew, and far too quick for others. The senior staff, minus Sammy, Corspa, and Jason, gathered outside Holodeck Two, looking distinctly uncomfortable. Kat tapped a foot impatiently, and was just about to page Jason, when she heard a voice from behind her. "Commander Kat, you look fantastic!"  
She turned, and smiled at her friend. "Hi Corspa, you too."  
Corspa was wearing a long, navy blue gown, which stood out prominently against the lighter blue hue of her skin. Her long white hair had been tied back into a ponytail, and she carried a small black handbag.  
"You've stolen my look, I see." Kat grinned, gesturing to Corspa's hair.  
"I like what you've done with your hair, actually. I may steal that, instead."  
"Be my guest." Kat, by contrast to her friend, wore a fire-red gown, complete with a sheer scarf that was wrapped over her neck, and trailed down her back. Her black hair had been set free, and it flowed down her back, apart from where it had been artistically draped over her right shoulder. Cut off mid-thigh, her legs were bare, apart from a pair of red high heeled shoes.  
"So, those are the infamous shoes?"  
Kat nodded. "Not the originals, of course, they were destroyed with the Fizzgig, but I know my replicator codes."  
Corspa grinned. "So, where're the nunchucks and the holdout phaser?"  
Kat blushed, matching the colour of her dress. "I left those in my quarters. My holdout phaser's strapped to the inside of my thigh."  
"Really?"  
"Well…no." Kat winked. "Not _this_ time, anyway."  
Ensign Jonas rapped against the wall, his replicated 22nd century Betazoid gowns, flowing over him. "What'm I doing here?"  
"You were invited." Kat shrugged. "Who knows why the Captain does anything?" She turned back to Corspa. "Which reminds me, do _you_ know what tonight's theme is?"  
"Not a clue. Sammy wouldn't tell me, he'd only cackle like a banshee then run away so I couldn't hit him."  
"I see." Kat tapped on the panel outside the Holodeck. "A program's running. Shall we?"  
"We shall!" Corspa looped her arm in with Kat's, and they all entered, into a dark room.  
"What's that smell?"  
Kat sniffed. "Stale beer."  
"Ahh." Corspa wrinkled her nose. "It's disgusting."  
A spotlight lit up in front of them, and Kat could make out several people sat down at tables, and the outline of a bar. '_What is this, a bar? A pub?_' She sighed inwardly. Why did so many ships in Starfleet have Holodeck programs dedicated to alcohol?  
A man bounced up into the spotlight, dressed in…archaic clothing. Wearing glasses on his head ('_Glasses? Talk about a strange affectation'_ Kat mused) and wearing a red shirt and black trousers under a long, black leather trench coat, he grinned out into the darkness, and grabbed a positively ancient looking microphone from a stand. "Now that the guests of honour have arrived," He said, gesturing out towards the newcomers, "The party can begin. Ladies and gentlemen, crew of the Thenardier, holograms of all shapes and sizes, I bid you welcome to the Jolly Roger!"  
The lights came up amidst a round of applause, and Kat saw her intuition was correct. It _was_ a pub, and a fairly small one, at that. The man bowed, and then gestured to a small screen in front of him, and off to one side. "If you've been here before, you know the rules, and if you're new…well. So sorry to hear that, especially considering the House Rules. I'm your host for the evening's festivities, and you can call me Rasmussen." The man…Rasmussen, tugged on his trench coat. "I'm the owner of the Jolly Roger, and if you haven't guessed by now, tonight's karaoke night!"  
Amidst more applause, Jonas turned to Corspa and Kat, and asked the question that was on all their minds.  
"What the hell is…'karaoke'?"  
"Sounds Japanese." Corspa mused. "A Martial Art, maybe?"  
"Actually," Jason said, walking up to them, Sammy nowhere in sight. "Karaoke is a shortened form of _Kara ōkesutora. _It _is_ Japanese, for Empty Orchestra, and you guys are in for a treat." He stared at Kat. "Commander…it appears you're out of uniform!"  
"You too." She smiled gamely back at him, as he turned, showing off his 23rd century cut suit. "You shaved! Or did you finish eating that Tribble?"  
"Very funny." Jason stroked his face, where his goatee used to be. "It feels weird to feel skin around my mouth again, but the lady suggested I look better without a beard." He shrugged his shoulders. "As for the clothes, they suit my needs, but…Kat? Wow. You're stunning." He noticed Corspa wink at him, and he grinned. "You know, I might make that the official ship uniform!"  
"You could, but I don't know how you'd look in high heels." Kat grinned, happy to see Jason finally so…relaxed.  
"I'd look awesome, but it'd be hard to run." Jason conceded.  
"What _is_ this place? And where's my boyfriend?"  
"It's the Jolly Roger, where Sammy and I spent most of our time before heading off to the Academy. Excellent karaoke."  
"And you're judging this based on the years you spent doing this 'karaoke' in bars and clubs?" Kat raised an eyebrow.  
"No, I'm judging it based on the amount of fun I had in this place. The sights, the sounds, the…"  
"Women?" Jonas looked around, grinning.  
"That was one part of it, yes." Jason allowed, a slight smile on his own face.  
"And where's my boyfriend?" Corspa asked, frowning.  
"Ah. Yes, well-"  
"Without any further ado," Rasmussen bellowed into his microphone. "I'd like to call the first singer up to the stage. He's battled the Borg, crushed the Klingons, routed the Romulans, and now he's here for you. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Fun Don from London…Sammy Edwaaaaards!"  
As Sammy stepped into the spotlight, waving off the cheers and hollers from the crowd of holograms, and the confused claps of his crewmates, Jason shook his head. "The _'Fun Don from London'_? I definitely didn't add _that_ into the program."  
"So, what's he about to do?"  
"Butcher a song."

* * *

The night progressed, dear friends, with shock and awe on behalf of the crew of the Thenardier. They had never encountered such a sight or a sound as Karaoke, bar Corspa, who commented that it was very similar to some Andorian rituals. Corspa had been tempted, from the opening bars of Sammy's song, to sing a tune or two, and impressed all present, most of whom didn't realise that Corspa and her race could sense vibration, tone, and pitch, and were generally considered, in certain circles, excellent musicians and singers.  
As they sat around a large table, Jonas peered around him. A hologram was singing a bawdy song with the Operations officer, something to do with an ancient king and all the people who attended his harem, and cracked a wide grin.  
"Something troubling you, Ensign?" Jason spotted his smile, as he sipped on a beverage he called 'Jack and Coke'.  
"This is all…incredible, Captain." Jonas' grin got even larger. "Thank you for inviting me to this."  
"Well, truth be told, you're the reason we're here."  
"Huh?"  
Jason waited until Vansool and the hologram had finished their song, before rising, and gesturing to Rasmussen, who dimmed the lights obligingly. Jason stepped up to the microphone, and smiled.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, both flesh and photons, I'd like to thank you all for coming here this evening. It means a lot, both to myself and Commander Hill," He gestured towards Kat, who smiled at him, "And the…'Fun Don'."  
"That's me, baby." Sammy said from his seat, earning him a kiss on the cheek, and a cuff around the back of the head, from Corspa.  
"Sammy and I spent a lot of time in the Jolly Roger, dreaming about what our lives would be like when we entered the Academy, and then joined the service. Although we had some pretty wild dreams, I don't think either of us could have imagined, or dared to hope, that we'd serve with a loyal, trusting, and wonderful group of people as we do."  
The crew clapped, and Jason nodded to them. "My crew…sorry, _our_ crew," He smiled apologetically to Kat, "Were recently combined after a tragedy that befell some of our colleagues and friends. We lost a lot of good men and women when the Fizzgig fell, and a fine ship, too." He looked out solemnly over the suddenly silent room, and made eye contact with everyone in the pub. "Although I wish I could say that it would never happen again, it may do, and probably will, if not to our crew, than to another. That's why we're out here, to protect everyone, even our fellow Starfleet officers, from the sort of ignoble deaths they faced.  
"One of the few survivors from the Fizzgig tragedy is here tonight, and after speaking with his Commanding Officer, we both agreed that his actions needed to be recognised. Ensign Gareth Jonas, please come up to the stage."  
Jonas looked around nervously, and slowly made his way to stand in front of Jason.  
"Ensign, recently you took it upon yourself to treat the sick and wounded from the Fizzgig, when you were stranded on that planetoid. Not only physically, but mentally and emotionally. During the attack when we found you, you were discovered with the corpses of two crewmembers who were receiving special medical care from you, and I don't think you've come to realise that their deaths weren't your fault. I don't think you ever will, and I think that marks you as a singular person, one worthy of our respect and admiration. It is my proud duty to bestow upon you this." He withdrew, from an inside pocket, a small wooden box, which he opened. "This is the Starfleet Medal of Honour, and it's awarded to Starfleet personnel who have shown valour, and bravery, that goes above and beyond the call of normal duty. It's one of the highest awards that can be presented to a Starfleet officer." He looked Jonas in the eye. "And it's yours."  
"Thank you, sir." Jonas appeared choked up, staring at the silvery medal, and ran his fingers over the figure holding her hands up, in the centre.  
"You earned it, Gareth. I just wish there could have been a better way for you to earn it." Jason nodded to the man. "Lean down."  
Jonas did so, and Jason slipped the medal around his neck.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present the first Award holder for the USS Thenardier, and as of 13:30 hours tomorrow, the new chief helmsman for the USS Thenardier, Ensign Gareth Jonas!"  
The crew applauded wildly, and Jason turned to Kat, nodding briefly. She stood up, and made her way to the stage.  
"With apologies, Captain," She had to shout over the noise of the applause, until Jason handed her a microphone. "With apologies," She restarted, "But I've gone over the duty roster for tomorrow, and Ensign Jonas doesn't appear there. In fact, Ensign Gareth Jonas doesn't appear to serve in Starfleet."  
The crew, killing their applause, looked from Kat to Jason. Corspa smiled slightly, knowing something was going on, but Jonas looked absolutely petrified.  
"Ma'am…you know I'm a Starfleet officer."  
"Yes, I do, Gareth," She said, not unkindly, nodding to Jason, who slowly backed away from the pair, a smile still on his face. "However, the duty roster never lies. Unless you're saying that the Captain and myself are wrong."  
"No, Ma'am, but…there must be some mistake."  
"No, no mistake. Here's the duty roster." Kat held out her hand, and Jason came back, putting a Padd in her hand, which she gave to Jonas. He studied it intently, and frowned.  
"I see the problem! You've got me down as Lieutenant Jonas, not Ensign Jonas."  
Kat took the Padd back, and in a great show of surprise, she turned to Jason. "So we have!"  
"This is unacceptable, Commander." Jason shook his head. "What're we going to do?"  
"We could change the roster."  
"Nah, too much hard work."  
"Well." Kat pretended to give it some thought. "We could always promote him."  
Jason shrugged. "Does it mean less work for me?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then do it." He caught Jonas' eye, and smiled broadly. Jonas, still looking confused and worried, looked between the two of them. "What?"  
Kat held out a small box, and opened it, showing a small, black centred rank pip.  
"Ensign Gareth Jonas, I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant, Junior Grade, for your time of excellent service and dedication to the crew of the USS Fizzgig." She held out the box. "In the absence of a uniform, I trust you to put it on yourself."  
"Yes…yes, Ma'am!" Jonas took the box, and stared inside, the onyx pip reflecting his face in miniature. "I don't know what to say."  
Jason patted his shoulder. "You don't have to say anything, Gareth."  
"Thank you, Sir."  
Jason continued, as if Jonas hadn't spoken. "You see, the house rules here on karaoke night are, if you're new, and you go up onto the stage…you have to sing."  
"Sing!" Sammy hollered from the table, hammering at it with his fists. The rest of the crew laughed and yelled at Jonas to perform.  
"Well…okay." Jonas took the microphone from Kat, and turned to face the audience. "I'll sing!"

Jason and Kat backed away from the stage, and let Jonas take control of the performance. Heading over to the bar, Jason leant up against it, facing the stage, as Kat leant next to him.  
"You didn't tell me about this 'house rule'."  
Jason grinned, and took a drink from the bar. Sipping on it slowly, he pretended to study Jonas' performance. "He's not a bad singer. Not great, but with practice…"  
"I'm exempt, though, right?"  
"From what?"  
"The house rule. I went up on stage."  
"So you did."  
"And I'm new."  
"So you are."  
So I'm exempt from the rule about having to sing, right?" When Jason didn't answer, Kat frowned. "Right?"  
Jason turned to face her. "We'll see, Commander."  
"Hmph. Is there anything I can do to get out of it?"  
"Rules are rules, Commander Hill. You should know that we can't just ignore the rules that don't suit us."  
"But…"  
"If you haven't sung, you haven't been Rodgered."  
"Well…"  
"And you have to be Rodgered. It's the rule."  
"Jaaaay…"  
"Yes?"  
Kat suddenly leant forwards, and kissed him, deeply. Time seemed to slow down for Jason, as closed his eyes, and got lost in his first kiss with the woman he had adored for half a year, believed he had lost, and then found again.  
When the kiss broke, Jason opened his eyes, and realised that the pub was absolutely silent. Even Jonas had stopped singing. He turned to look around, and he noticed everyone was staring at him and Kat….at him, he realised, as Kat was looking at him with a mixture of trepidation and expectation.  
"Aww, man." Sammy broke the silence. "Couldn't you two have waited another three weeks? I would have won the pool!"  
Amidst the laughter that followed, Jason leant down, and returned Kats' kiss happily, ignoring the catcalls his crew and the holograms were giving them. Waving his hand, he broke the kiss, and bellowed out, "Commander Hill's exempt from the house rules!"  
People made sounds of vexation and disappointment, as Jason wrapped his arms around Kat's waist, and they kissed again.  
"Well…" Jonas said, thoughtfully. "Someone has to sing in her place, then."  
"Good thinking, Lieutenant." Jason nodded. "You're earning your promotion already."  
"Someone of at least equal rank, to make it fair…"  
"What? No!" Jason blinked. "I'm exempt, I'm the Captain."  
"You know," Kat murmured in his ear, "It would be very nice of you to sing…it would protect me." She batted her eyelashes at him. "Don't you want to protect little old me?"  
Jason scowled at her. "You're trouble, you know that, right?"  
"Yes, dear." She brushed some invisible lint from his jacket shoulder. "But it means I don't have to sing."  
Rasmussen took the mic from Jonas. "Captain…what do you say?"  
Jason turned to the stage, and sighed. "Tonight, I shall defend my lady's honour, and sing in her place!"  
The crowd cheered again, and Jason stepped up to the stage once more, whispering something in Rasmussen's ear. As he nodded, Kat sat down next to Corspa, and smiled, blushing.  
"This ought to be good." Sammy cracked a grin.  
"Why?"  
"If I know Jay, there's only one song he'll sing right now."  
The music started up, and Jason started.

_"Ohh, she may be weary.  
And young girls, they do get weary,  
Wearing that same old shabby dress."_

"Wow."  
"That's my boy!" Sammy crowed. "Hell of a set of lungs on him."  
"What's this piece called?" Corspa asked, never taking her eyes from Kat, or her antenna from Jason.  
"It's a piece from mid 20th Century, called 'Try A Little Tenderness'."  
"Shabby?" Kat blinked. "He thinks my dress is shabby?"  
"Shh." Corspa patted her arm. "They're the lyrics."

As the song continued, and reached its' climax, Katharine realised, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she loved Jason – always had done, and always will do. She blushed at her own thoughts, and noticed Corspa watching her intently. Her Andorian friend smiled, and twitched an antenna towards Jason, who was just finishing up.  
"You know something?" She whispered to Kat.  
"What?"  
"In a day or so, you get to pretend to be married to that guy."

For the first time in a long while, Kat suddenly couldn't _wait_ for the away mission.


	6. Chapter 6

_I will not defend Jason for what he's about to do. You all know _you'd_ do it, if you could._

**Chapter Six**

It was morning. Jason was sure of that, at least, and only then, because his automatic alarm had told him so, just a few minutes ago. Almost five, in fact.  
"The ships time is now 06:05 hours."  
Exactly five, then. Scowling, Jason rolled out of bed, stretched, and headed for the shower. Halfway through his morning ablations, he remembered what had happened the night before. Humming a tune happily to himself, he finished up and got dressed.  
"Computer, what's the time?"  
"The ships time is 06:45 hours."  
"It's a good thing we have this function, you know. Sammy always forgets what time it…" Jason trailed off, thinking about this for a second, then he made an important, Command level decision. "Computer, if Doctor Edwards requests the time at any point in the next 48 hours, you're to only tell him it's 'Hammer Time'. Confirm request?"  
"Request is outside normal parameters."  
"Fine, fine. Command authorisation Whyrens Alpha Two Tango, enable."  
"Command code verified. Doctor Edwards will now be told only that it is Hammer Time."  
"Hmm. Can you alter your voice to match that of 20th century musical artist MC Hammer?"  
"Affirmative."  
"Good! Use that voice to tell Doctor Edwards that it's Hammer Time, and every third time he requests it, play the entirety of the song 'U Can't Touch This' along with it. Authorisation Whyrens Alpha Two Tango."  
"Command acknowledged."  
"You're a wonderful piece of technology, you know that?"  
"Confirmed."  
With a chuckle, Jason made his way to the lounge for breakfast.

Sammy was already seated, Corspa next to him, when Sammy entered. Nodding to his friends, he stopped off by the nearest Replicator, and pondered his breakfast order.  
"Scrambled eggs with smoked salmon, half a bagel with cream cheese, and a chocolate fudge brownie flavoured milkshake."  
The food materialised in the alcove before him, and he grabbed the tray it had arrived on. Sitting down next to his friends, he smiled at them.  
"Good morning."  
"Ugh."  
Jason stared at his best friend. "What the hell's wrong with _you_?"  
"He had a rough night." Corspa patted Sammy's arm. "After you and Commander Kat vanished, Sammy tried to beat your singing prowess, and now he has a sore throat."  
"Poor thing." Jason shook his head. "When will you learn? You have the will, the drive, and the absolute _need_ to be the best. I, on the other hand, have the talent."  
"Shut it." Sammy scowled, and drank his coffee. "You think you're so smart, with your singing, and your pips. I miss the old days, when we used to have fun all the time. Now you're sensible, and you haven't even played any pranks in ages. You're a…you're a _mature adult_!" Sammy screwed his face up as he said the last two words, as if they left a bad taste in his mouth.  
Jason chuckled, and munched on his scrambled eggs.  
"So, Captain." Corspa said.  
"Yes?"  
"Where _did_ you and Commander Kat vanish off to last night?"  
Jason paused mid-chew. "Never you mind."  
"You two didn't…?"  
Jason swallowed, and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't, what? Do it in my ready room? Of course not, I'm saving that particular task for you two."  
"What?" Corspa squeaked, and turned to her beau. "You _told_ him we were planning that?"  
"Ugh." Was Sammy's only response, which earned him a punch in the shoulder. "Ow!"  
Corspa clucked her tongue, and turned away, blushing bright blue.  
"Today's going to be a wonderful day, my friends." Jason beamed at them. "I can feel it in my bones."  
"Says you." Sammy hoarsely growled out. "Today's going to suck, I just know it."  
"Oh, come on, Sammy. Life's good. What can possibly go wrong?" Jason paused. "Hey, don't you have a staff meeting at 0730?"  
"Crap, I do." Sammy shook his head, and, standing up, looked up at the ceiling. "Computer, what time is it?"  
"Hammer Time!"  
Sammy slowly turned to look at his friend, and commanding officer. Jason, for his part, did his best to look innocent. "What?" He shrugged. "Don't look at me, I'm beyond pranks. I'm a mature adult." He reached forwards, and slurped on his milkshake.  
"Riiight." Sammy shook his head. "Computer!"  
"Working." The familiar female voice answered.  
"What time is it?"  
"Hammer Time!" A male voice boomed back. Jason sniggered into his milkshake, and Sammy waved a fist in his general direction.  
"Computer!" He snapped.  
"Working." The female voice replied. Sammy glared at Jason, who shrugged innocently.  
"Computer," Corspa said loudly. "What time is it?"  
"It is 07:20, ship time." The computer replied, primly.  
"Honey…?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I don't care if I'm late right now. Computer, this is Chief Medical Officer Samuel Anthony Edwards. Under my authority, revert your programmed response to my request for the time back to the default settings." He looked at Jason. "Want to help?"  
"Sure." Jason put down his milkshake. "Computer, do you understand Doctor Edwards' request?"  
"Affirmative."  
"Execute my request." Sammy smirked, triumphantly, at Jason. "Now, computer?"  
"Working."  
"What time is it?"  
"Hammer Time!" The strains of music, familiar to both Sammy and Jason, played into the lounge, much to the bemusement of the other crewmembers.  
"What the absolute _**hell**_, Captain?" Sammy demanded, ignoring Corspa's peals of laughter.  
"What?" Jason shrugged again. "I asked the computer if it _understood_ your request, I didn't say it should actually _do_ it."  
"Computer, shut off that music!" Sammy bellowed. The music obediently silenced itself.  
"Jason, fix this."  
"I would, mate, but there's a problem with accessing that particular string of computer code."  
"What problem?"  
Jason looked at him, deadpan. "Can't touch this."  
Corspa started to sing the opening melody of the offending music, holding her arms upright, waving her fists forwards and backwards, bopping along with the self-created music.  
"Great." Sammy groaned. "My life's turning into a musical." He shook his head. "I'm going to be late for my staff meeting." He pushed his chair in, and made his way to the exit. As the doors opened, Kat walked in, and Sammy grabbed her lightly by the shoulders.  
"Uhm…good morning, Doctor."  
"Why did you do it, Katharine?" Sammy screamed melodramatically. "Why did you bring him back?"  
"What?"  
Sammy ran out, screaming at the top of his lungs. Kat watched him go, and when the doors had closed, shook her head. "Yeah. It's _so_ good to be back."  
She stopped at a replicator, and ordered. "Two slices of brown toast, medium toasted, with some apricot jam."  
Upon receiving her order, she sat down opposite Jason. "Good morning, Captain." She said, coolly.  
"Good…morning, Commander." Jason paused, confused. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, thank you. And yourself?"  
"Uhh….fine, yes, thanks."  
"Good. I finished the duty roster for when the two of us, Corspa, and Doctor Edwards are on Vulcan." She slid a Padd over to him.  
"Thank you, Commander." Jason moved the Padd to one side, and continued with his breakfast. "I'll review them later."  
Corspa looked between the two of them, and stood. "I should probably get up to the bridge."  
"There's no need, Commander." Kat smiled slightly, and gestured to the recently vacated chair. "Please, sit and enjoy breakfast with us."  
Corspa hesitatingly sat back down, glancing apologetically to Jason, who gave a slight nod to indicate his understanding.  
'_What the hell?_' He thought. '_Last night, things were perfect!_'  
"Captain," Kat said, indicating the Padd. "You should really sign off on that roster, we're going to be in range of Vulcan in 44 hours."  
"Right, okay." Jason blew air out through his teeth, and picked up the Padd. He studied it carefully, then looked over the top of it at Kat, who quirked an eyebrow. "Problem, Captain?"  
"No, no problem, Commander. This looks all in order, and I'll sign off on it quite happily."  
"Good, then." She finished her toast, and stood. "I'll be on the bridge, Captain."  
"I'll come with you, Commander." Jason put the Padd down, and stood. "See you later, Corspa."  
She nodded in confusion. "Sure. Later."

When her friends had left, Corspa reached over to finish Jason's milkshake, when the Padd caught her eye. She turned it around, and read what it said on the screen.

**Jay,  
Dinner tonight in my quarters, 2100?  
Kat  
xx  
P.S – Corspa, don't be so nosey.**

Corspa wiped the message from the Padd, and smiled to herself. "Hammer time."

"So, Commander?"  
"Yes, Captain."  
"We need to establish some ground rules." Jason said, gesturing towards a particular corridor. They walked down it, and stood in front of a Turbolift door.  
"I couldn't agree more, Captain." Kat nodded. "We're both mature individuals…well…okay_, I'm_ a mature individual."  
"Hey!"  
"And we can't be seen to be cavorting all around the ship. We still need some sense of decorum."  
"Agreed." Jason frowned, a little put out by the 'mature' remark. "Were you calling me a child again?"  
"What if I were?" Kat smirked.  
"Well, we'd have to do something about that." Jason tapped the call button for the Turbolift, and the doors hissed open. They stepped inside.  
"Yes, Captain." Kat said, demurely. Jason glanced at her, and anyone who happened to be walking by just as the doors close would have seen their captain and first officer launch themselves into a passionate embrace.

* * *

The doors to the bridge hissed open, and Lieutenant Tahiri stood, leaning against a console, watching as Captain Whyrens and Commander Hill strode out purposefully, nodded to each other, and walked in opposite directions.  
"Lieutenant!" Whyrens said. "You're up and about, that's great!"  
"Yes," Kat agreed, smiling. "Doctor Edwards said it would be another few days before you were properly recovered."  
"Oh, you know me. I heal quickly." Tahiri grinned, her blonde hair tied back in pigtails, bouncing along as she talked as animatedly as ever. "So, what've I missed?"  
Kat and Jason glanced at each other. "Well…"  
Tahiri sensed that something was amiss. "Okay, spill."  
"Well, Vulcan's ceded from the Federation, apparently at the behest of T'Valt, who's now 'Administrator', the leader of the Vulcan government. We're on our way to Vulcan now, where Commander Hill and myself are going to pose as husband and wife, recently married on Vulcan, going there for a second honeymoon."  
"Anniversary." Kat interjected.  
"…Anniversary and second honeymoon." Jason continued. He paused, then turned to Kat. "I said Second honeymoon to Vrintal."  
"And I said Anniversary." Kat shrugged happily. "I like shiny things."  
"I don't."  
"Well, that'll be too bad when I give you a black eye. That's plenty shiny."  
Jason shook his head. "You know, they _do_ say that men can suffer at spousal abuse, too."  
"Damn right." Kat nodded.  
Tahiti looked at both of them, askance. "Why're you two acting like a couple now? You're not on Vulcan yet."  
"Ah. Yes, well…" Jason looked helplessly at Kat, who shrugged. "We're…together."  
"Oh." Tahiri thought about it. "Ohhh. Well, congratulations."  
"Thanks."  
"I have staff reports to review, so if anyone needs me, I'll be in my Ready Room." Jason indicated the door closest to him, and strode out of the bridge. Kat looked around, and winked at Tahiri.  
"Hill to Whyrens."  
"…Yes?"  
"Captain, you didn't surrender control of the bridge to anyone."  
"What?"  
Hill sighed, sounding both playful and vexed at the same time. "You know, it's tradition to leave someone else in charge when you're off the bridge?"  
"Oh, right." Jason mulled it over.  
"Lieutenant Tahiri, you have the bridge, Whyrens out."  
"What?" Kat asked herself.  
"What?" Tahiri squeaked.  
"Hill to Whyrens." Kat said, tapping her communicator.  
"Yes, Commander?"  
"No offence to the Lieutenant, of course, but why did you put someone with no command experience in charge of the bridge, and the ship?"  
"Ah. Well, she's a Lieutenant."  
"Right, and I'm a Commander."  
"So she has one less pip than you do."  
"Right."  
Jason's humour was clearly audible. "I wouldn't want to appear as if I'm playing favourites with my girlfriend. Plus, you have more shiny things than her. Play fair. Whyrens out."  
"But…but…" Tahiri looked around, close to gibbering.  
"Hill to Whyrens." Kat was starting to get annoyed.  
Silence.  
"Hill to Whyrens, respond."  
"…You know, I thought the idea of me taking a First Officer on would be that I would have more time to file my reports in a more timely manner?"  
"Captain, it doesn't appear that Lieutenant Tahiri wishes to take command of the bridge at this time."  
"Oh."  
"Plus, I don't think she's been cleared for regular duty yet."  
There was a brief pause. "Do we have any ensigns out there?"  
"No, sir."  
"Chief Petty Officers?"  
"I can think of one officer who's acting pretty _petty_, sir."  
"Very well. You have the bridge, Number One."  
"Thank you, Captain." Kat rolled her eyes.**  
**"You're welcome, Commander Sugarplum. Whyrens out."  
Kat sat down in the captain's chair, and straightened her uniform. "Yup. _Sooo_ good to be back."

Jason emerged from his ready room after two hours of studying near incomprehensible reports regarding energy consumption, staff fitness, and avoiding that most dreaded of all, the J-245/B form. The J-245/B was uttered in hushed tones by senior Starfleet personnel, and apart from it appearing once during lectures, had never been spoken about. To say it was controversial in the Fleet was something of an understatement, and Jason considered himself very lucky that it only cropped up annually. When he left his ready room, all forms were dutifully filled in, every request was acknowledged and noted, all reports filed…apart from one.

The J-245/B.

Noticing the look on his face when he re-entered the command centre of the ship, Kat rose from the chair. "Everything okay, Captain?"  
"Uhh…yes, Commander. Everything's fine."  
She sat down in the chair to the right of Jason's, and he slumped down, deep in thought.  
"You don't seem fine to me, sir."  
"J-245/B."  
"Oh." Kats eyes widened. "Ohh." She nodded. "Is it that time already?"  
"Two weeks."  
"Ouch."  
"Yup."  
"Well, everyone on board has the right to-"  
"-To shirk their responsibilities for 24 hours, and place an undue amount of work on others? To shut down the ship, effectively, in a time of war?" He sighed. "I know where I'll be in two weeks, and that's on my bridge, doing my job."  
"Really? Well…"  
Jason turned to look at her. "What?"  
"I always try to get home, whenever possible, to be with my parents and my sister. It's important to me."  
Jason blinked. "You can't mean to tell me that you subscribe to such an archaic, outmoded belief, as-"  
"Jason, don't you even _think_ about finishing that sentence." Kat glared at him.  
"Captain? Commander?" Corspa interrupted them. "What's a J-245/B?"  
"It's a request form, to be sent to Starfleet Command, for an annual-"  
"Waste of resources, time, and personnel." Jason finished.  
Kat stood up, her face red with anger. "If you'll excuse me, _Captain_, I need to get to the gym."  
"Going to punch a dummy?" Corspa chirped.  
"That's what I'm trying to avoid." Kat stared daggers at her boyfriend, and left the bridge.  
Jason sighed. "It's _soo_ good to have her back."

* * *

"Computer, what time is it?"  
"It is 20:54, ship time."  
Jason sighed, and adjusted his white, collarless shirt. In six minutes, he was due to be at Kat's quarters for dinner…their first date as a couple.  
"First fight before our first date." He sighed. "Wonderful." Was it really his fault? He believed in duty, in defending his friends and colleagues, and their way of life. It was a time of war, and he very much doubted the Klingons would recognise a truce for a day.

He had no idea what to do in this situation. The Academy hadn't had too many classes on what to do if you fell in love with your First Officer, and had a fight.  
On the bridge.  
Before your first date.  
"Ugh."  
He needed to talk to someone, and he knew who it would have to be. Counsellor Olsoff may be a good therapist, but he needed someone who _knew_ him.  
"Whyrens to Doctor Edwards."  
"Edwards here. What's up, Buttercup?"  
Jason almost smiled. "Sammy, are you alone?"  
"Yeah, Corspa's on the bridge. What's wrong?"  
"I have a date with Kat at 2100."  
"Okay, so what's….hey!" Sammy blurted. "Isn't that nearly now? Computer, what time is it?"  
"Hammer Time!" Jason heard the male voice boom, and this time, he _did_ smile.  
"…You son of a bitch." Jason heard Sammy sigh. "Okay, so what's the problem?"  
Jason explained everything to him.  
"Okay, I can fix this. You're wrong, now go and apologise."  
"What?"  
"Jay, two things. Firstly, you're the man in the relationship. Therefore, you're wrong by default. Get used to it, and hope that Kat doesn't have any Andorian blood in her."  
"She kicked my testicles nearly up into my throat the other day, on the planetoid."  
"Ah, yes. Secondly…why're you here?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why're you in Starfleet, Jay Mac?"  
He pondered over the question. "Well…to seek out new worlds, defend the Federation, that sort of thing."  
"Okay, defend the Federation. Good goal, laudable goal. What happens if it's not defended?"  
That was too easy, although Jason didn't see the point. "We may be invaded, and either die, or be forced to do things we don't want to do."  
"So, you fight to preserve our cultural identity."  
"Sure."  
"_Cultural identity_ like wanting to celebrate an archaic festival with friends and family?"  
Oh.  
"Oh, hell."  
"Oh hell is right, Jay. Oh hell is definitely right."  
"I'm being an idiot, aren't I?"  
"Yup. How much time is there before the date?"  
"Uhh…computer, what time is it?"  
"It is 20:58, ship time."  
"Two minutes."  
"Right, so you have two minutes to replicate a good bottle of wine, and run across the deck to make it in time, apologise and grovel, and hope that she isn't wearing steel toe-capped boots."  
Jason nodded to himself. "Good point."  
"Jay, we protect non-human interests and beliefs. Why not Human ones? I'll let you think about that. Edwards out."  
Jason spun, and leapt towards the Replicator. "Computer, what are the top five rated wines currently available to replicate?"  
"Altairian Grand Premier, vintage 2364. Warning, this wine is not Syntheholic. Kandora champagne, vintage 2368. Warning, this wine is not Syntheholic. Chateau Picard, vintage 2267. Warning, this wine is not Syntheholic. Tulaberry Wine, vintage 2376. Enolian Spice Wine, vintage 2306. Warning, this wine is not Syntheholic."  
He mused for a second, then nodded to himself. "Computer, replicate a bottle of Altairian Grand Premier, please."  
When the bottle had materialised, Jason snatched it from the alcove, and ran, as fast as he could, out the door.

Kat sighed, and looked at the chrono on the wall. Reading out the ships time in a dull red, she shook her head, and glanced back over the dinner table.

**2103**

'_Maybe we were a little too hard on each other earlier?_' She asked herself, tapping a finger against the white linen she had used for a tablecloth, absently drawing patterns against it. It was still a new relationship, a day old if even _that_. Yes, there'd be some differences of opinions…it's not as if they'd agree on absolutely everything. Had she been too harsh and over-reacted? Had _Jason_ over-reacted?  
Kat leant forward to blow out the candles in the centre of the table, when the door chimed.  
"This had better be Jay." She grumbled to herself, standing up and striding to the door. Tapping a button, the door hissed open.  
Jay stood in the doorway, wearing a grey suit over a white, buttoned up collarless shirt. He held out some bottle of wine before him.  
"Hello." He said, meekly.  
"You're late." Kat replied, sharply, before standing to one side, to allow him entry. "Come in."  
Jason stepped in, and looked around. "I brought wine."  
"Is that why you're late?" Kat asked, closing the door.  
"No, I…had a bit of a crisis."  
"On the bridge? You should have called."  
"No, a personal crisis. I wasn't sure if I'd still be welcome tonight."  
Kat sighed, and nodded. "I wasn't sure if you were coming, either. But I'm glad you did." She smiled, and took the wine from him. "Altairian Grand. Very nice." She gestured to the table. "There's a bottle opener, could you grab it?"  
"Uhh…sure."  
Jason glanced down at the table, and reached for the bottle opener. As he did, he felt two hands on his shoulders, turning him around quickly.  
"What-mph!"  
Jason's eyes widened as Kat kissed him on the lips, then smiled as he returned it.  
Coming up for air, he eyed her. "What was that for?"  
"For coming to our date." Kat smiled innocently.  
"Even after earlier?"  
"Especially after earlier." Kat shrugged. "So, the J-245/B thing is something we'll need to work on. If you really want me here, then I'll stay, of course. But it's a family tradition that goes back generations."  
Jason sighed. "If it's that important to you, Kat, you can go."  
"Thank you." She beamed up at him. "You know," She said after a pause, "You could come too."  
"I…uh…well, thanks, but I should remain on duty."  
Kat sighed, and took the bottle opener from him, popping the cork on the wine. "Drop the ship off in orbit around Earth, and come celebrate with me and my family."  
Jason smiled, as Kat poured two glasses of wine, and handed one to him. "I have my own family to worry about. Plus, isn't this a little soon?"  
Kat shrugged. "It's war. Either one of us might die on duty at any moment, so why wait around and set limits? Live life to the fullest, Jason. And come celebrate Christmas with me and my family."  
He nodded. "Anything you say, Captain."  
"Thank you, Commander."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"At least it's a dry heat!"  
Jason turned to glare at his best friend. Sammy shrugged at him nonchalantly. "What? It is!"  
"Too hot, and too dry." Corspa grumbled. "I hate hot weather."  
"Did you pack sunscreen?"  
"Did _you_ pack an ass kicking?" She scowled at her boyfriend. "If not, I'll be happy to give you one."  
Standing next to Jason, Kat snickered, shaking her head, the large bonnet seated atop her hair swaying slightly with the movement. "Y'all need to calm down. We're supposed to be a happy group of friends on vacation for our anniversary."  
"Second honeymoon." Jason corrected absently, earning a glance from his 'wife'.  
"Jay, _dear_," Kat continued, glaring at her 'husband'. "If it was a second honeymoon, we wouldn't have been able to bring Corspa and Sammy."  
"And we know how much Corspa just _loves_ the hot weather on Vulcan." Jason nodded, scowling back. "We look like an Andorian Mating Pod." He noticed Corspa quirk an eyebrow up at the idea. "No, Lieutenant Commander. We're not actually going to act that out. We're under cover, not under _the_ covers."  
"Spoilsport." Corspa shook her head, and mopped sweat from her brow. "So…where are we supposed to be going, anyway?"  
"We have to look for the building with red markings." Sammy supplied obligingly.  
"Sammy…look around." Kat gestured. He did as he was told, and his face fell. "Oh."  
He looked across the Vulcan expanse, and saw…red. A lot of it.  
"Well…what now?"

* * *

_**Earlier**_

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…" Jason sung to himself as he stepped out onto the bridge. "Good morning, boys and girls, this is your captain speaking. We're currently travelling at 142,505,730,000 miles per second, en route to Vulcan. We'll be arriving at our rendezvous in Vulcan space in approximately two standard hours, whereupon I, the ships First Officer, the Chief Medical Officer, and the head of security will disembark." He glanced over to Corspa. "Luckily, since we're travelling to a civilised planet, and we're not in the 23rd century, the chances of our security chief dying in a horrific and ignoble way will be slim to none."  
"Thanks, Jay." Corspa grimaced, and shook her head.  
"Upon our return, Earth's oldest and most valuable ally will have returned to its' proper place in the Federation, and order will have been restored." Jason paused. "Unless our Chief Medical Officer opens his mouth at any point, in which case we're probably going to have a long and bloody civil war on our hands, so the list of people who don't like us will then read Klingons, Borg, Undine, Romulans, Breen, Devidians, and Vulcans." He frowned. "Did I miss anyone?"  
"The Andorians." Corspa chimed in.  
"The Andorians? Why don't _they_ like us?"  
"Not them, it's just me. You talk too much." She stated, smiling innocently and shrugging.  
"Delightful." Jason shook his head, and then looked around. "Are there any questions?"  
"Sir." Lieutenant Jonas spun in his chair, to face Jason. "Who'll be in charge whilst you're gone?"  
"Hmm." Jason pretended to give it some thought. "Can't you all just draw lots?"  
"No, sir."  
"Flip a coin?"  
"If we _had_ coins, sir."  
"How about a rousing game of 'Grain, Klingon, Tribble'?"  
Jonas chuckled. "I've never understood how grain beats Klingon."  
"Grain can be brewed into a potent alcoholic drink, Lieutenant." Jason shrugged. "The Counsellor is rated for bridge command." He paused. "Unless you have any issues taking orders from an old girlfriend…"  
"No, sir, I'm entirely professional."  
Whyrens nodded, and sat in his chair. "Glad to hear it."  
"As long as she returns my Federation Horns recordings, we'll be fine."  
"Lieutenant…"  
"And my favourite jacket."  
"Gareth…"  
"And she doesn't say a word about my pet Arkalian gopher."  
"Your Arka….what the hell, Lieutenant?"  
"Sir?" Jonas shook himself out of his train of thought.  
"Firstly…Arkalian gophers are poisonous. Secondly, I'm sure she's as professional as you are."  
"One can only hope, sir."  
Jason shook his head slowly. "As you say." He clapped his legs with his hands, and stood again. "Lieutenant Commander Zhen, you're excused to pack for our little excursion, and I must do the same – plus, I have to find and replicate a suitable anniversary present for my 'wife'. Lieutenant Jonas, you have the bridge."  
"Aye, sir." Jonas paused. "What anniversary are you two having, sir?"  
"Oh, I don' t know. Whichever anniversary allows us to give each other poisonous rodents."  
"That would be the First anniversary of your divorce, sir. But you're not taking Lwaxana."  
Jason stopped on his way to the Turbolift. "Lwaxana? After….Lwaxana Troi? Of the Fifth House?"  
"Yes, sir. She could be pretty poisonous, herself."  
"Ahh."

Corspa and Jason strode into the lift together, and waited until the doors hissed shut behind them, before glancing at each other.  
"That boy has serious issues." Corspa pointed out.  
"Yup." Jason nodded. "He fits in perfectly here." He looked up. "Deck Twelve, Starboard."  
As the lift started to move, the security officer cleared her throat. "Going to pack?"  
"Mmhmm." Jason nodded his assent. "Just the basics – light clothing, ration bars, water packs. It's not even worth trying to smuggle Starfleet devices onto Vulcan, they'll be taken off us before we beam down to the planet."  
"Not picking up anything for Commander Kat to pack?"  
"She's a grown woman, Corspa, I'm sure she can pick her own clothes."  
"Not what I meant, Captain Jay." His friend winked at him.  
"Oh. _Oh._" Jason blinked. "You're suggesting I pack some…what? Lingerie I want her to wear? Isn't that sexist?"  
"Some women like a man who knows what he wants." Corspa shrugged. "Plus, it _is_ your Anniversary."  
"Second honeymoon." Jason interjected.  
"All the more reason, then."  
"And it's a cover, Commander, remember?"  
"If you say so, Captain."  
The doors hissed open, and they stepped out of the lift.  
"All I'm saying," Corspa continued, "Is that this is the woman you spent six months pining for – and now, you're with her."  
"Yeah." Jason grinned broadly, as they walked, then froze on the spot. "Oh, hell. Yeah."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm with her, now. We're an item." He looked around, and looked as if he was panicking.  
"So? Everyone's dreams _can_ come true."  
"No, no!" Jason stared at her, wide eyed. "What if I'm not everything she thought I was? What if she's not everything I thought _she_ was? What if I'm not good enough for her?"  
"What if she's a post op Transsexual called Keith who was more…manly than you?" Corspa asked solemnly.  
"What?" Jason squeaked.  
"You can't tell me that would bother you _that_ much. You're a 25th Century human being – you pride yourself in 'looks don't matter', right? So, she looks like she could be a model now…who cares if she used to be a burly, hairy man?" Seeing Jay's face freeze into a rictus was enough for her to burst out laughing, and she draped an arm over his shoulder, shaking her head. "Jay, it'll be fine. It's you and Kat." She smiled at him. "Come on. You and _Kat_! Someone up there decided you needed a break, and gave you a big one. Don't worry too much about 'what ifs' and just enjoy the moment. Whatever happens, happens."  
"I suppose." Jason sighed. "You know," He continued as they walked down the corridor, to Jason's quarters, and the nearby quarters Corspa and Sammy shared, "I thought my life in Starfleet would be different."  
"How so?"  
"You know. Defend the Federation from its' enemies, conduct diplomatic missions, blow up a few Klingons along the way. When did my life become a bad romantic comedy?"  
Corspa chuckled, and stopped at the intersection dividing their route. "No idea, Jay. Best ride it out – hopefully you'll get to the good stuff, soon." She gave him a mock salute, then turned on her heel and walked off.  
Jason shook his head as he watched her go.  
"Well, time to pick a present." He muttered to himself. "Maybe a nice holster or something for her nunchucks?"

* * *

_**Now**_

"Can you believe him?" Kat glanced over to her friend.  
"Uhh…no." Corspa shrugged. "What did he do?"  
"He replicated me some…well. You saw!"  
"Oh, the red…"  
Kat held out a hand. "Yes, the red…thing. The Vulcans would have had a good laugh at that one, if they could."  
"Their loss." Corspa said, smiling slightly.  
Kat sighed, exasperated. "Why did he think that would be a good idea?"  
"Not a clue." Corspa said, quickly, and then looked around her. "Are we sure this is a good idea?"  
"What?"  
The Andorian gestured around her, pointing out the near endless red desert expanse.  
"Yes." Kat replied, and continued her march.  
"All I'm saying is," Corspa continued, catching up with her friend, "Maybe we should try to contact the Vulcan Peacekeepers?"  
"We can do this. _I_ can do this." Kat growled, and walked on, leaving Corspa to watch her curiously. She was about to ask Kat what she meant by that, when they both heard a shout from several feet behind them.  
"I'll harm your face!"

"Hey, man."  
"Don't talk to me."  
"You can't blame me for what happened between you and-"  
"I _said_ don't talk to me."  
"Oh, come off it, Sammy. None of that was my fault."  
Sammy stopped, and turned to face his Captain. "Jay, you didn't exactly stop me."  
Jason stared at his friend. "You didn't exactly give me warning that you were going to be such an idiot!"  
"Oh, that's it." Sammy threw off his backpack, which slipped slightly down the sand dune they were standing on.  
"Uhh…Sam? You just threw away your food and water rations."  
"I'm going to kick your ass."  
"And your sunscre- wait, what?"  
"You heard me!" Sammy yelled, slapping Jason in the face.  
"Dude!" Jason yelped. "Not cool. Also, court martial offence."  
"So what?" Sammy retorted, slapping Jason again. Jason, for his own part, stared at his friend, then slapped him back.  
"You hit me!" Sammy said, stunned.  
"You hit me first!"  
"Oh, yeah." He replied, and slapped Jason again. Jason rubbed his cheek, and shook his head. "If you're going to hit me, at least do it properly." He chuckled, shook, his head, and turned to catch up to the others. Seeing a shadow on the ground behind him, he felt a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around, and, out of the corner of his eye, saw Sammy throwing a punch. Caught off-guard, Jason took the hit in the left cheek. "What the-"  
"Here comes the pain, you bastard!" Sammy screamed, leaping at Jason.  
"Sammy…hey!" The latter barely got out, before he was covered in six feet and two inches of blond physician. "Whatever happened to 'First, do no harm'?"  
"I'll harm your face!" Sammy struggled to land a blow, and the two began to wrestle in the sand.  
They rolled with each other, seeking a pin to win their impromptu fight, when they heard a Southern accent yell at them. "Stop that right now, or I'll Stun the pair of you!"  
They looked at each other, then, as one, turned to see Kat glaring at them, hands on hips.  
"You think she's serious?" Sammy mumbled to Jason.  
"Nah." He replied. "She doesn't have a Phaser, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Idiots." Kat rolled up her sleeves. "I don't need a phaser to knock the pair of you out. If you two don't stop acting like children, and I mean right now, I'll beat you both to a bloody pulp, and have Corspa carry you to civilisation."  
Sammy looked up at Jason.  
"You think she's serious?"  
Jason examined his girlfriend, and then turned back to his best friend. "She's mad enough."  
"Do you mean 'mad' angry, or 'mad' insane? I mean, she couldn't take _both_ of us."  
"Dude…" Jason shook his head, watching Kats face get redder and redder.  
"You, sure, she totally kicked your ass back in the nebula, but not me."  
"Sammy…" Jason said, beginning to feel a little frightened.  
"And, she can't be all there, wearing a hat like that."  
"That's it!" Kat screamed, charging the two men.

* * *

_**Earlier**_

"Ow!" Kat growled, swinging her free arm towards her assailant. The tow headed man ducked her blow, then restrained her hand.  
"Stop being a baby, Kat, that didn't hurt. It was just a regular hypo shot."  
She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Doctor, is this even necessary? I mean, it's Vulcan. I've never heard of a human going to Vulcan and catching a disease."  
Sammy grinned at her evilly, ignoring the look she was giving him. "That's because they all had good doctors." He shrugged. "You might catch something, and we're not beaming down directly to the planet, we're beaming to a Vulcan ship and _then_ to the planet. Their biofilters won't be tuned as ours are, because Vulcans will have a natural immunity to certain diseases on their planet – immunities we, as lowly humans, won't have."  
Kat frowned, and rubbed her arm. "It still hurts."  
Sammy sighed. "You're a decorated Starfleet officer."  
"Yes."  
"An expert in hand to hand combat."  
"Yes."  
"A tactical prodigy who could probably beat Captain Data at chess."  
"That's what my personnel file says."  
"Then stop being a baby."  
He hit her with another hypo.  
"Ow!"  
"Almost all done!" He didn't lose the grin – in fact, to Kats eyes, it seemed to grow.  
"What was that shot for?"  
"Oh, a nasty little bug that would swell your hands and feet until you couldn't handle a billyclub, let alone a PADD."  
"Hmph." Kat responded. "I still don't see the point-"  
"Have you ever been to Vulcan?" Sammy interjected.  
"Well…no." Kat admitted.  
"Ever been to any Vulcan colony worlds?"  
"No."  
"Then it's necessary. Do you want to die?"  
"Not especially."  
"Good!" Sammy beamed at her. "We've got about two hours, are you all packed?"  
"Of course."  
Sammy grabbed a nearby bottle, and offered it to her. "Sunscreen?"  
Kat stared at the bottle, looking at it as if it would come to life and bite her. "Huh?"  
"Sunscreen. Vulcan's in a Trinary system, so although it only really orbits one sun, there are two others out there – you may not see them all the time, but they'll always be there. Really, solar radiation on Ti-Valka'ain is much higher than on Earth, and-"  
"Doctor, I'll be fine." She took the bottle anyway, as a placating gesture.  
"You have very pale skin." Sammy squinted at her, making her squirm a little. Sure, he was a good friend, and her boyfriend's oldest friend…foster brother, even…but she never liked being examined.  
"I prefer to think of it as alabaster."  
"Ah." Sammy snatched the bottle away, and walked away from the biobed. Kat watched as he threw the bottle onto his desk, grabbed a larger one, came back, and slapped it into her hands.  
"This one's stronger. Can't be having you burn, Jay will never let me hear the end of it!"  
Kay shook her head. "I'll be wearing a hat."  
Sammy stared. "A big hat?"  
"Well…"  
"A big floppy hat?" He held his hands out away from his head, miming the size of an overly large hat.  
"Not that big. A bonnet, like I wear back home."  
"Ahh." Sammy nodded. "A sombrero."

"…I'm Southern. Not Mexican."  
"Si."  
Kat shook her head, and hopped off the biobed. "Will there be anything else, Doctor?"  
"Nada." Sammy seemed inordinately pleased with himself. "Muchas gracias."  
Kat scowled, and exited, bumping into Jason on the way.  
"Hey, honey!" She beamed at him.  
"Hey, yourself!" He smiled back, as they turned and walked together to his quarters.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Oh, you know. I have to finish packing, and I need to find you a nice present for our second honeymoon."  
"Anniversary." She corrected him, still smiling. "You're really putting a lot of thought into this cover."  
He shrugged. "Might as well go all out – after all, how often does someone get to have an official anniversary celebration on the planet they were wed, when they're not even married?"  
Kat chuckled, a low, throaty laugh that made Jason suddenly very grateful that they actually were a couple.  
"Good point." She conceded, as they stopped outside his quarters door. He hovered a finger over the button to open it, when he stopped, and glanced at her. "Would you do the honours?"  
"Are you going to invite me inside?"  
"Of course, Commander."  
"Why, thank you, Captain." She leaned forward, and pressed the button, letting the door slide open. "Why did you get me to open your door?"  
He shrugged. "I have a bad track record of pressing buttons to opening the door to my quarters when I'm around you." He softened the potentially offending remark with a smile. "I'm still naught for one."  
She nodded, and briskly entered his living area. "Wow!" She said, looking around. "Pretty nice quarters."  
"About double the size I had on the Fizzgig." He nodded in agreement. "If I ever make Admiral, and still have control of a ship, the living section of my quarters will probably be the size of the Fizzgigs' bridge."  
She grinned. "Well, it was a small ship."  
"Miniscule."  
"But I hear that size doesn't matter, so you shouldn't be too concerned." She patted him on the shoulder, and sat down on his couch.  
"Oh, ouch!" He laughed, and sat down next to her.  
"So…" She said, eyeing him speculatively.  
"So." He said back, matching her gaze. "What do you want to do?"  
"Well, I'm a little concerned." She said gravely.  
"Oh?"  
"I'm going away for what might be a long trip, and I won't get to see my boyfriend for a while."  
"Oh, dear." Jason said, a smile forming on his face.  
"In fact," Kat continued, "I'll be spending all my time with a married man. My husband, in fact."  
"How scandalous!" Jason replied, in mock outrage. "However can I cope with that as competition?"  
Kat smirked, looking at him with a predators smile. "I'm sure you'll find a way." She pushed him down against the couch, and…

* * *

_**Now**_

"You look lovely, you know." Jason said, broaching the silence.  
"Hmph."  
"And your hat doesn't look the least bit silly."  
"Whatever."  
Jason sighed to himself, pressing a self-cooling water pack against his left eye.  
"And I'm sorry I didn't shut Sammy up." He winced against the coldness, feeling the rapidly forming bruise across his eye stretch as he did so. "Really, _really_ sorry."  
"You should be." Kat replied, not looking in his direction. "But you should be more sorry for replicating that…_thing_!"  
"It was a present for our Second Hone…" Jason trailed off, as Kat turned to glare at him. "Anniversary." He amended quickly.  
"And what makes you think I'd wear something like that for you? Maybe I'm not that kind of girl."  
Jason gaped at her. "After the last half hour, I know exactly what kind of girl you are! Hell, _I_ wanted to get you a new holster for your nunchucks – _Corspa_ was the one who suggested I replicate you some lingerie."  
"_**What?**_"  
"Oh, great." Corspa shook her head, and twitched her antennae in Jason's direction. "Thanks, Captain Jay. Why did you bring me into this?"  
"Well, it's true!"  
"Yes, but she didn't have to know that!" She clenched a fist. "I hope you _wanted_ two black eyes, because you're going to get them!"  
"Hey!" Kat retorted. "Don't threaten my boyfriend."  
"Husband." Sammy chipped in, helpfully.  
"Your boyfriend shouldn't open his big mouth, then!"  
"Husband."  
"Well, at least _my_ boyfriend tried to do something nice. Stupid and thoughtless, but nice."  
"Husband." Sammy said, mostly to himself.  
"It wasn't thoughtless!" Corspa exploded. "Some women like to receive gifts that might make them feel attractive."  
"He makes me feel attractive!" Kat yelled back. "And he doesn't deny the possibility of a future with me, unlike _your_ boyfriend."  
"Husba…wait." Sammy stopped. "Aww, man. How'd _I_ get dragged into this?"  
"Don't look at me." Jason said, looking around with his good eye. "I just want to get off this rock."  
"How did you get dragged into this?" Corspa said, spinning to face Sammy. "Let me refresh your memory, _Doctor Edwards._ The Vulcans wished Kat and Jason a happy anniversary, or Honeymoon, or whatever they want to call it, and then politely inquired on if we were going to look at potential wedding sites."  
"Vulcans are always polite, I don't see…"  
"And you laughed."  
"Well…yes…but…"  
"You laughed, Samuel!" Corspa looked like she was going to cry. "After more than six months together, living together, you think the idea of us sharing our lives together is _funny_? You think it's a _joke_?" She shook her head. "I don't understand you."  
"It wasn't…I mean…no!"  
"Uhh, guys?"  
Sammy stalked towards Corspa, cradling his injured arm, but still managing to gesture. "I wasn't laughing at the idea of us, woman! Do you have any idea how crazy I am about you?"  
"Guys?" Jason interrupted again.  
"Do you really think," Sammy continued, ignoring Whyrens, "That I'd be with you, that I'd ask you to move in with me, if I didn't see a future with you?"  
"Well, I…"  
""Guys, seriously." Kat spoke up.  
"Can it, Hill." Corspa turned to look at Kat, and froze.

Five Vulcans, dressed in the traditional uniform of the Peacekeeping Force, had phasers levelled at them.  
"State your intentions." One of them demanded, politely.

* * *

"So, what are our intentions?" Sammy asked, checking his pack one final time.  
They stood in the transporter room of the Thenardier, all undergoing their last minute checks. Jason looked up from his own pack, and shrugged. "You know, the usual. Go to a planet, suborn the worldwide government, and force them to say they made a mistake and they want to be a part of the Federation again."  
"Ahh." Corspa took in a deep breath. "It's the Starfleet way."  
Kat nodded. "And, back in reality, I'll do my best to convince our friend T'Valt that what he's doing isn't logical – the Federation needs the Vulcans, and the Vulcans need the Federation."  
"That could work, too." Corspa smiled, then took Jason to one side, as Sammy and Kat headed for the transporter pad.  
"So, did you take my advice," She whispered, "Or go with your probably dorky idea?"  
"I took your advice."  
"Excellent. You won't regret it, Captain Jay."  
Jason nodded, as they joined their partners on the pad.  
"Four to the Vulcan ship, Chief." Jason stated to the on duty officer, who nodded, and started tapping controls.  
"At least we're going to a friendly planet." Sammy said, confidently. "What could _possibly_ go wrong?"


End file.
